Leave the Rest Unwritten
by OmegaFoxy
Summary: In a twist of cruel fate, Kagome has been forced back to her time when Naraku a wish was made on the Jewl. It was thought that the Jewl was gone forever just as prophesied... But the Jewl now yearns for 4 souls again... Discont.
1. Chapter 1 the promised

Hello world, hope you're listening

Forgive me if I'm young

For speaking out of turn

There's someone who I've been missin

I think that they can be, the better half of me

-One Republic: Come home

Chapter one Promised

The rain pelted down lightly as the thunder rolled softly above in the spring storm over Tokyo. Puddles of water gathered about the sidewalks and along the road, splashing in the wake of the rushing feet rushing by. The air was filled with life, laughter, fuel exhaust and noise. Pigeons fluttered about to find discarded food along the sidewalk before they were shooed away by passersby. Skyscrapers reached tall towards the opened falling rain, some even piercing the heavy clouds as they toward like guardians over the city's busy domain.

A small, dark figure stood atop one of the taller sky scrapers. His spiked black hair with a white starburst near his forehead gave off a light steam as the cool rain connected with the heated body of the fire demon. Hiei stood solemnly watching in ultimate boredom as the humans bustled about below. He cared not for them or for this town much, but he was bound by his honor to look after them and there was a high alert going on now. Koenma, prince of Rekai, issued a high alert for demon sightings lately. With the barrier between the two worlds of Ningenkai and Makai nearly non-existent, it was a miracle that some of the more rowdier demons held off for so long to stir up trouble.

It had been nearly five years since the Demon world tournament in Makai took place to decide their king. Since then, Enki had ruled over Makai for four years until last year when another tournament commenced and a new king had been chosen, Bya- one of the last Dragon youkai. Like Enki, Bya's interests seemed to be keeping the peace between Ningenkai and Makai with a low profile of demons, but the dragon youkai didn't mind demons wandering off into ningenkai as much as Enki had. Patrols were looser than Enki had set up in his rein and so it was up to Rekai to pick up the slack the arrogant dragon youkai was making in security of ningenkai. The demons were getting sloppy again and the humans were starting to pick up on it.

Hiei didn't mind too much when the flustered toddler prince had enlisted his help once more. It meant a cure for his all consuming boredom for life for a while. He enjoyed the hunt and it made it much more challenging to hunt reckless demons discretely in the human realm since he couldn't out right kill them without being discovered. Hiei had to be crafty, which was what he did best.

Though, he did leave a few blood baths here and there for the fun of it.

Hiei's head snapped up to the north as the humid wind rushed at him. He let the current give him its secret scents as his jagan eye stirred when his targeted scent was picked up- weasel. The little fire demon grinned. The little bastard weasel had given Hiei trouble since it stole an evasive device that blocked Hiei's tracking abilities through the Jagan and forced Hiei to rely on more primitive modes of tracking. Trouble was, Weasels were masters of stealth in hiding their scents and becoming almost invisible to even the most seasoned hunters, but Hiei had an edge- he trained with the great fox thief's Avatar, Kurama and compared to the foxy red head, this weasel was an amateur.

"Hn." Hiei grunted and in a blink of an eye, he was gone on pursuit of his unsuspecting prey.

When he caught up with the ignorant demon, he was just in time to see the weasel chasing a ningen woman down in the thick forest of Tokyo central park. The young woman was fairly fast for a ningen, but the beast was hot on her trail, practically playing with her as it chased her down with a salivating mouth of fangs.

This was what Koenma said to look for- the demons were chasing down ningen women with black hair lately. They were searching something out it almost seemed, but none of the demons the team had captured or killed held any evidence of just what other than the sudden fascination with black haired females since that tended to be the only similarity between victims. Hiei cared not, he was out only for the rush of his own kill- the sorry weasel that just signed its death warrant the moment it crossed his territory.

As the woman screamed while she fell, the weasel was upon her. With its body the size of a small pony and fangs as long as her own fingers, the woman was terrified as her face was drenched instantly with hot saliva from the salivating beasts gapping mouth as is tongue lolled out dumbly. The rain pelted down around them as she struggled in the mud to get away, but the beast was holding her down. It cackled in victory.

"I ssmmmeells it- you whelp will be minnnnes…" the demon slurred.

Hiei hesitated killing it- it was the first time he was getting a clue as to what the demons were after- a whelp? The demons were after a human child?

"I devour you wwheelp and your fleshshshsss" it reared back its head to dive in for the kill, but suddenly it fell to the side dead with a sword impaled in the back of its skull- it never knew what hit it or even sensed Hiei standing behind it. The terrified woman screamed in terror and scurried away from underneath the limp body as dark blood oozed out after her in the rain from the dead demon. Her pupils dilated in fear as the small fire demon knelt in front of her.

"Hold still" Hiei commanded as he held the woman down with a hand on her shoulder as his Jagan opened up. The woman cried out in terror, but it was silenced quickly by the influence of the Jagan as Hiei searched her memories to find out if she knew anything about what the demon said. Nothing. She was useless to him just as all the others where, "Tch." Hiei sneered and tore his hand away from her as if she burned him with a disgusted look on his face, "Typical." With a flash of the Jagan, the woman fell unconscious in a pool of dark blood as he erased all memory of the night from her mind. He then turned to the body of the demon as his fist flared up with black fire. The body burst into a sudden inferno of flames and was turning instantly into ash before the flames were gone in the blink of an eye- Hiei's way of cleaning up, though it left an unexplained charred spot in the grass for humans to find later if Kurama didn't correct the vegetation before they got there.

Speaking of which-

"Messy clean up as ever, I see." Hiei didn't have to turn around to see the red head Avatar approaching from behind. The blackened earth grew back with the approach of the kitsune's ki without any conscious thought on Kurama's part. The longer the kitsune stayed in this area, the more healthy the plants became from drawing off his energy, "Was it another random hit?"

"No." Hiei replied shortly, "This time, the demon was searching for a whelp. Apparently, she is pregnant." Hiei nodded toward the limp body of the woman he just saved reluctantly.

Kurama approached the fallen woman, checking her for injuries and grimaced, "Was." He corrected. Hiei just gave him a blank stare, but Kurama somehow caught the unspoken question, "It's just like some of the others I've found- pregnant black haired women pursued by the demons, and no matter what any of us do, by the time we take care of the demon, whether the woman is alive or not, the child never survives even if no bodily harm came to them like this one. The demons are forcing their youki into human women to search out unborn children and killing them for some reason before they kill the mother."

"Demons after human whelps?" Hiei scoffed. There was no point in going after such a helpless creature as a human whelp, especially an unborn one. Why were demons after unborn human young?

Kurama shrugged and stood, "I have already noted the authorities of the womans location and gave a cover story. We should leave before they arrive." Hiei was gone before the kitsune avatar even finished speaking. With a sigh, Kurama shook his head and took out his vibrating cell phone. The caller ID read- Mother- on it and he flipped it open to answer.

"Hello mother…. No I did not get home before the rain hit, but I am fine- it's just rain. Yes mother I will take a warm shower soon as I get home….. dinner? Not tonight I am afraid…. Yes, I had to bring work home with me tonight…. Alright mother, I will take you out to dinner another time….yes, love you too." He hung up the phone and checked the time- it was nearing midnight. What was his mother doing up so late?

With a sigh, Kurama made his way out of the park, blending in with the crowd almost seamlessly. He was just out of the park when he bumped into someone. They were much smaller than himself and were knocked off balance from the impact, but Kurama was barely moved.

"Excuse me,"

"Sorry" Kurama replied out of courtesy as he helped steady the young woman- stopping her from falling down by snatching a piece of her coat just in time, "Are you alright?"

"F-fine," the young woman stuttered. Kurama caught sight of beautiful mocha brown eyes before they were dashing away from him once more with a lowered head- probably the reason she ran into him in the first place, "Sorry!" she called back.

Kurama watched as she left, but couldn't help thinking what beautiful eyes she had. A part of him scoffed at himself- he had seen much more beautiful eye colors than plain old brown, but that young womans eyes seemed to burn into him and stirred an odd awareness he got when he came into contact with the paranormal…. But she was just human.

Shrugging himself out of it, Kurama continued on his way home, not surprised in the least to find Hiei already there confiscating his strawberry ice-cream carton.

"Go on, make yourself at home why don't you." Kurama rolled his eyes as he saw the broken in widow frame, "You can easily pick my lock on my door, Hiei, smashing my windows in is getting expensive."

"Hn" Hiei grunted in reply with a spoon sticking out of his mouth, "Yusuke broke your window, fox. I just slipped in the already broken window." He replied.

"Yusuke?" Kurama blinked.

"Yo, Foxy!" Yusuke bellowed as he came out of the steaming bathroom with a towel around his waist and slung over his shoulders, "Long time no see, eh?"

"Indeed…." Kurama ventured into his open kitchen with an island counter that doubled as a table bar where Hiei sat enjoying his icy treat, "May I ask why you're here, Yusuke? Aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"About that, I got tired of roomin with that dumbass Kuwabara so I dropped out and now I need a place to stay so I crashed here." Yusuke replied in his flippant way as he crossed the living room that was connected to the kitchen where Hiei and Kurama stood and kicked open the guest bed room.

Kurama sighed, "Meaning you couldn't get through the door so you broke my window?"

"What? I was hungry." Yusuke shrugged as he started changing into a pair of jeans without bothering to close the door, "You said your door is always open to me when I needed a friend."

"I said door, Yusuke, not break the window if the door is locked." Kurama retorted smoothly as he poured himself a glass of red wine.

"Your fault for locking it."

"I assumed that's what people do when they go out- they lock their doors, Yusuke." Kurama chuckled. As the young college dropout padded into the kitchen and started to make himself a bowl of cereal.

"So make me a key to your penthouse." Yusuke shrugged as he chewed away at the reeses puff cereal he just poured himself while searching for the milk in the fridge to add to it.

"I'll put it on the grocery list for tomorrow." Kurama sighed defeated. There really was no arguing with Yusuke Urameshi.

"Danks 'Rama" Yusuke muffled through his cereal filled mouth as he plopped down on Kurama's couch and snatched up the controller to the plasma screen.

"Chewing should be instinctive for both human and demon species, Yusuke. Seeing that you're both, I would think you would know how to." Kurama sighed.

"Wha-ver." Yusuke muffled out again.

&*666&*&*6666&*6666&*7777&*7777&*7777

"I'm home mamma!" Kagome called as she stood sopping wet in the foyer of the shrine house. She started twisting out the excess water from her clothes and hair when her mother poked her head through the entry way from the kitchen.

"Oh, Kagome!" Mamma Higurashi cried out excitedly, "You're first visit from college! Oh, how's the campus? Have you had any classes yet?" her mother bustled in with a large terry cloth towel ready for Kagome to dry off with.

"Thank you Mamma," Kagome gratefully took the towel and rubbed her face dry, "And yes, I have had most of my classes already even though I'm just starting out, and the campus is wonderful!" she handed her mother her used towel.

"Oh good, honey. Now hurry up and get yourself up stairs. I want you to take a nice hot shower and get out of those wet clothes. Your old clothes you left behind should still be hanging up in your old room. Grandpa and I haven't gotten around to tidying it up yet even." Mama Higurashi bopped her daughters bottom to urge the giggling girl upstairs, "Go on, on with ya now."

"Yes Mama." Kagome conceded as she darted up stairs.

Souta had just gotten out of the bathroom when he spotted his older sister and grinned, "Well looky who decided to stop by, our college girl is back already!" he laughed, "Did you have enough of college life already and decided to move back in?"

"I know you only want me back so Grandpa will stop badgering you to do ALL the chores, Souta." Kagome called his bluff.

"Common, sis, have a heart! I'm a teenage, good looking boy! I gotta have a life!" he whined, following his sister to her room and stopped at the door behind her while she gathered a change of clothes for her shower.

"Uh-un." Kagome stuck her tongue out playfully at her brother, "Not happening, you're on your own with the chores, little brother." She teased.

"You can't call me 'little brother' when I'm taller than you." Souta dead panned with slight annoyance as his smaller elder sister had to shove his chest to get him to let her pass through her own door.

"I will stop calling you 'little brother' when you can actually beat me in a game of 'pin-me'." She taunted.

"No fair!" Souta bit back playfully as he stomped after her until she closed the door to the bathroom in his face laughing at his expanse. She locked it quickly before he could try to pursue her inside, laughing even louder as he banged his fist against the door, "CHEATER!" he yelled.

"You still are calling me a cheater when I win fair and square- sore loser!" she giggled.

"Whatever." Souta huffed and then grumbled as he made his way back to his room to play some video games on his Playstation 3.

"Haaah." Kagome sighed happily as she turned on the hot water of the shower and stripped down. As she stepped under the soothing heat of the spray she pushed back her long thick black hair from her face, mewling with delight as the hot water relaxed her muscles, "I missed this." She sighed as she finished her shower and then turned off the water. She got out and wrapped herself in her favorite thick fluffy towel, ruffling out her wet hair to dislodge the water in it and then took out the blow dryer to dry her hair. She bent over quickly without thinking and winced in the slight pain that shot to her stomach. Her hand instinctively flew towards her mid section and ran over her lower stomach soothingly. It was still flat, but she knew with time, it wouldn't stay that way with the precious gift she carried. Smiling brightly, Kagome finished drying her hair and then brushed it out. As she got dressed in her old high school khaki shorts and a white tank top her hands brushed over the dark, heavy rosary beads that she always kept around her neck and she paused.

Looking at her reflection, she saw the beads that had brought her both grief and happiness in the past four year of her life- they were her keep sake now of _him_. Her smile faltered as a flash of warm golden eyes passed into her mind's eye and her heart stuttered even still after all this time. Her hand clutched around the beads as her eyes took on a determined set.

"I will keep my promise, Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Kagome, Mom says dinners ready!" Souta knocked on the door, "You sleeping in there or something? Common sis! I'm hungry and she won't serve us until everyone's at the table!"

"Coming Souta!" Kagome called through the door, putting away her hairdryer and hairbrush and then followed her brother down the stairs to the table, her hand resting on her stomach absent mindedly as she walked down stairs.

As she saw her family gathering around the table with idle chatter going on amongst them, Kagome paused to take it all in. She was home. She was living a normal life again, on her own, but soon…. Soon it wouldn't be so alone. She looked to her mothers smiling face. Soon she would smile like that for her own family….

"Kagome…? Is everything alright dear?" Mama Higurashi asked.

Kagome returned to awareness to see her family watching her curiously as she just stood there with a far off look in her eye. She felt apprehension swell insider her chest.

"Are you feeling alright, Kagome? You look a bit pale, child," Grandpa cautioned.

"No, no, I'm fine- just spaced out there for a moment," _I won't tell them just yet. Lets let things settle just a little bit more' _she thought to herself as she took her seat amongst them and they all said a prayer of thanks before digging in.

"So Kagome, you said you hadn't been to all your classes just yet?" Mama inquired as she passed the rolls around to everyone.

"Yes, it's only been a week since my councilor and I worked out a proper schedule for me." Kagome replied. It had taken her some trouble working one out because she had to plan for when the baby was born and work around her part-time job.

"Ah, I see, tell us about it! I want to hear everything about college life, you know I never did get a chance to go myself, Kagome- what classes do you get to take?" Mama gushed.

"Well I have to take basics like Math, History, English and a Science class, but I got to choose what kind of classes in that area I wanted. For math, I am taking basic College Algebra to get the credit out of the way. Then I have Feudal Japanese History, and I got to substitute an English class for a Creative Writing class," Kagome explained.

"That's wonderful, Kagome, you always were a splendid story teller, and I just loved the little stories you wrote when you were younger!" Mama said.

"What about your science?" Grandpa asked as he slurped up some of his spaghetti noodles.

"Botany." Kagome replied, "And then I have a phys-ed class called Alternate-Phys-Ed; it's where we get to do archery and learn fencing and horseback riding and really neat things out-doorsy. I thought it would help me keep in shape." Kagome smiled as she slurped up her noodles.

"That's wonderful honey, anymore?" Mama asked.

"Not this semester." Kagome said, "I have to get my basics out of the way before I can start my degree classes."

"Well it seems like you're going to have a FINE year, Kagome," Mama Higurashi smiled, "Have you met your roommate yet?"

"Actually, I got there too late to get a dorm or a roommate, mama." Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I did manage to find a cozy apartment really close to the college though. A young mother name Keiko Urameshi lives next to me with her twins- she promised to help me settle in as much as she can, and once her husband comes back from a trip he's on, they're supposed to help me complete my unpacking." What she didn't say is that there were plenty of open dorms, Kagome just didn't want to share a dorm room with a random stranger while she's pregnant with a not-so-human child. Besides, Keiko seemed nice enough, and she was only a few doors down.

"Just don't go getting pregnant, Kagome. You know how many young pretty college girls get too wild and out of hand these days. Then they get knocked up and their dreams for a future are gone down the drain." Grandpa groused.

Kagome jolted, chocking on her spaghetti.

"Kags? You alright there?" Souta patted his sisters back as she coughed for air.

"Peachy-cough-cough!" Kagome groaned as she took a gulp of her water to ease her clogged throat, "Wrong way." She smiled.

Her family shrugged it off while Kagome panted to get back some air- that was too close for comfort! Maybe she really should hold of f on the news for a while….

Besides, she wouldn't be showing for another few months. She hopped… her child wasn't exactly what she would call full human….

Grandpa would just LOVE to hear that…..

-098-0980980-98-098-098-098-098-098-0980980-98-098-098-098-098-098098-098-098

-One month ago, Feudal Japan-

"Even if the wish is pure, the jewel will still exist." Keade sighed, "And the cycle will repeat itself in Kagome's time."

"Then we'll protect Kagome and the Jewel in her time as well!" Sango offered as the group sat around the fire pit in Keade's hut. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's side to keep warm in the wintery weather as the strong hanyou sat silently, debating in his mind over their dilemma.

"How can we do that? For all we know, only Inuyasha and Shippou will be around long enough to aid Kagome five hundred years from now." Miroku sighed, "There's no telling when we ourselves will be reincarnated, my dear."

"We could leave Kirara with Kagome!" Sango retorted. Kirara mewed at her mistresses side.

"But even so, Kagome said demons don't exist in her time…. Who's to say any of them will be there to protect her?" Miroku replied.

"Why does Kagome have to go back to her time anyways?" Shippou protested from his perch in Kagome's lap, "Why can't she just stay here with us and we can all keep protecting the jewel here?" he offered.

"Kagome doesn't belong in this time, Shippou." Keade replied sadly, "Eventually the Jewel will force her back to her time if she doesn't leave willingly. She was brought to the past to correct what evil the jewel caused here and as the guardian the Jewel brought her here to correct it. Now that the threat of Naraku is gone and Kikyou is put to rest, the Jewel will most definitely take her back to her own time. We cannot just assume it will just allow Kagome to stay here."

"Feh, then we'll just keep her away from the well." Inuyasha snorted.

"You intend to keep Kagome away from where she belongs?" Keade challenged. Inuyasha was silent, "Kagome, what do ye wish to do about it?"

"IF we go against the Jewel, we risk something going wrong again, right?" Kagome replied slowly, "I would like to go with what path the Jewel has set- if we cause more trouble, another Naraku could happen and I would leave with more damage done than good."

"Very well… then I suggest you make your goodbyes, my dear. It's best not to put off the inevitable and we do not want to tempt the jewel any more than we already have. Once you pass through the well, make a pure wish and let the jewel return to your spirit as its guardian." With that Keade got to her feet and left with her herbs basket, saying that she needed to make some rounds in the village.

"So when do you think you should leave?" Miroku asked after the silence fell on the suddenly gloomy group.

"As soon as I can, I guess." Kagome said softly.

"NO KAGOME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Shippou cried, attaching himself to Kagome's chest as he wept, "DON'T GO!"

"Shippou…. I…" Kagome hugged the fox kit helplessly, "Don't worry Shippou, you won't be alone when I'm gone, you'll still have Sango and Miroku with you, and Inuyasha I'm sure." She eased the kit away from her to see the tears in the jeweled eyes, "Oh…" Kagome couldn't resist those sad eyes. She hugged the fox kit to herself, "I guess I can wait to leave in the morning."

"K-k-K-k-Kago-go-gomeeee!" Shippou sobbed, "I-I'm ga-ga-going to miss ya-ya-you ssss-so much!"

"Ah, can-it, kid!" Inuyasha stood up and stormed out of the hut, "I can't stand whiners like you! Gods!" he huffed outside.

Kagome and the others sighed- they knew Inuyasha was just upset, but chose to give him his space. Kagome promised herself to go after him once everyone was asleep.

Later on that night, Kagome slowly edged herself away from the slumbering Shippou and left the hut to venture out after Inuyasha. As expected, the Hanyou didn't return that night. She hugged herself to stave off the cool air of winter as a light snow started to silently fall around her. The cool winter breeze tossed her hair about her face and she thanked her luck for wearing jeans and a hoody sweater for once in the chilling weather of feudal Japan.

"Inuyasha!" she called out.

No answer. She didn't really expect one so close to the village still. It was obvious that Inuyasha was upset enough to not want to be anywhere near the village or Kagome at the moment, but she couldn't just leave without seeing her love one last time.

As she entered the Inuyasha forest, Kagome started to get cold as the snow started to fall harder. It was eerily quiet and it unnerved her at the silence of the snow fall.

"Inuyasha!" she called again. Still no answer, "Common Inuyasha! It's cold!" she called out.

Suddenly, warm strong arms picked her up from behind and Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's lap on a tree limb before she could even blink. She was so used to his sudden movements that her body only temporarily stiffened up before completely relaxing in his embrace, "Oh Inuyasha…" she sighed, leaning into his warmth.

Inuyasha hugged her to him, keeping her warm and close. They stayed like that for a while before Inuyasha finally spoke up, "I don't want you to go, Kagome." He said softly.

"I don't want to go either." Kagome whispered into his chest.

Inuyasha's arms tightened around her, "Then stay?"

"The Jewel would take me back anyways, Inuyasha, you know that." She said sadly as she rested her forehead against his own, "You have no idea how badly I want to stay… I love you sooo much."

Inuyasha's golden eyes searched her own and she understood his unspoken words of love as well. She knew he would never say them, but was just happy that he at least acknowledged his love for her. Since Kikyou was gone, he had slowly gotten more physical and outspoken in his affection towards Kagome. He was more accepting of his feelings for her, but all they had done was cuddle like they were doing now and gotten into some heavy-breathing make-out sessions. Neither quiet ready to take it to the next level, both having some dread and fear that it wouldn't last if they did.

"I would protect you with my life, even if it's the jewel I'm against." Inuyasha vowed.

"That's just it Inuyasha, I don't want your life to be given up like that. I want you to live." She whispered.

They stared into each others eyes. Both so full of love and yet so burdened with pain, "I will find you somehow in the future, Kagome. I will." Inuyasha promised.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome sighed as he leaned forward to capture her lips gently with his own. It was a sweet kiss, one of promise, "I believe you…." She nodded, kissing him back, cupping her hanyou's face in her hands to hold him to her, afraid that any moment now, the Jewel would send her back.

Inuyasha growled lowly in pleasure as Kagome's small tongue teased at his lips to entice him to open up to her. She ran her tongue along his fangs as his own tongue slowly rubbed against her own to tangle with hers as they danced in a tango for dominance. In the end, the need for air won out and the two tore away, panting in one anothers breath.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed, "One night. Give me one night with you so that even if we don't see each other again, we won't have any regrets?"

"Kagome, I would have tried to seduce you into giving me one night if you didn't ask in the next few minutes" Inuyasha chuckled, lightly pulsing his hips up at her in a suggestive manner to show her how excited she already got him. They had horsed around like this before, but had never gone all the way, and his readily playful attitude he got when aroused got Kagome excited as well.

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you so much." She moaned as Inuyasha started laving kisses along her chin, and nibbled his way down her neck.

He started to lift up her hoody when Kagome stopped him, "A tree while its snowing, Inuyasha?" she pleaded.

"You didn't mind a tree before." He huffed.

"Yeah but in the snow naked?" she laughed as he realized her point.

"Fine, picky woman." He grumbled half hearted as he lifted her over his shoulder like a caveman, smirking at her indignant yelp, "Will a cave do?" he didn't wait to hear a protest as he darted down from the branch and through the snow towards a cave nearby and layed her down gently on her back and then lifted the hoody from her torso to reveal her tank top and no bra. Her nipples were hardening with the sudden exposer to the cool air. Inuyasha immediately covered her breasts with his hands, kneading them in ways that he knew would get Kagome going.. She mewled in pleasure as her hands tangled into Inuyahsa's silvery hair, dragging his lips from her neck to her mouth as she kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth one hand left her breasts and traveled down to her jeans, struggling a bit with the button.

Once undone, Inuyasha shucked off her jeans with one hand. She lifted up to help him get them off and kicked her leg to get them off fully. His hand traveled open-palmed back up her leg sensually, coming to rest on her hip and gave a little tug so that she would bump against him, making them both moan.

"Gods, I'm going to miss this…." He groaned as Kagome's hands slid over his sensitive scalp to find his ears. She started massaging them, making him moan in pleasure. His eyes nearly crossed when she massaged the base and then traveled up to the tips to tweak them and then drag back down to do it over again. He loved how she knew just how to stroke his ears. Loved that she used such loving care when touching him so he could feel her love in every simple touch to his body. It made him love her all the more and made his heart cry out in sorrow that she was leaving him, but he shoved it away for now. He had to be in the here and now.

Kagome bucked her hips impatiently against his as her hands dragged themselves out of his hair and away from his ears, much to his growl of displeasure. She trailed them down to his chest and grabbed the firerat fur there, tugging insistently, "Off." She pleaded.

Inuyasha smirked, ignoring her as he continued to lave attention on her neck, grunting at her in response.

"No, off, Inuyasha. Take it off." She tugged again.

"If you want it off, take it off" he replied in a low husk of his voice. Kagome didn't have to be told twice. She quickly undid his shirt and pealed it off, tugging at his arms so that he would move around for her to help get his shirts off. Once his chest was exposed, Kagome's hands ran over the tightened skin that stretched and pulled over hard chords of muscles. Her hands skimped down his washboard abs, remembering that he was a bit ticklish down there, making Inuyasha's stomach muscles jerk in response. Her arm brushed against his hardened arousal and Inuyasha groaned.

Having enough of the covering article, Inuyasha took a clawed hand and ripped down the middle of the tank top, snapping the straps over her shoulders and pealed the offending covering away from her breasts. Once exposed, Inuyasha's mouth latched on to one of her pert nipples, suckling on it like a pup as she squirmed under him. One hand paid attention to the other globe, testing its weight and massaging it while the other hand skimmed down over her flat stomach, tickling her belly button before cupping her moistening panties. Kagome bucked up to him instantly, yelping out a groan of delight.

"Getting impatient now?" Inuyasha teased.

"Only because you're getting slow." Kagome teased right back.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed, "Too slow for you ya, huh? Well lets take this up a notch then." He grinned evilly as he tore away her panties. His roughness got her excited as he palmed her womanhood roughly, groaning at the feel of her, "Damn K'gome…!" he groaned as he felt himself harden to painful lengths, "I can't hold out forever!"

"I'm not…. Askin you to." She gasped..

That did it. Inuyasha quickly shucked off his pants and tossed them aside, freeing his weeping member. He hissed as the cool air felt like a slap to the sensitively heated skin on his sensitized genitals, but that quickly shifted to a purred groan as Kagome's warm hands slid over his shaft, gently kneading it up and down in ways that had him hard pressed to do something premature. With conviction, he grabbed her hands and held them away from him, "Unless you want a disappointing night, don't do that." He groaned out as Kagome giggled at his expanse. Glaring at her he bucked his hips up at her to retaliate, to punish her for laughing at him, but it backfired on both. A groan escaped both of them as his head bounced off her entrance, "Shit!" he hissed as his body tightened.

"Gods, Inu….!" Kagome gasped out. He could hear the pounding of her human heart trying to escape her ribcage and his own answer hers as it thumped just as hard. Sucking in a breath and holding it in, Inuyasha gently eased himself in. Kagome squealed as her walls were stretched uncomfortably and Inuyasha rushed to soothe her, whispering to her nonsense and kissing her all over her face.

"Just do it, Inuyasha, quickly, don't prolong it like this! I can't take it!" she begged.

Inuyasha said a silent prayer before he eased back only to slam home, ripping into her maiden head. Kagome cried out at the sharp pinch of pain that was gone in an instant yet still caught her off guard.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha's clawed hands rubbed her shoulders and tangled into her hair as he kissed away the small tears that escaped her eyes, "We'll go at your pace- you're pace, just relax, I promise I will never hurt you, K'gome" he whispered to her.

After a moment, Kagome's hips relaxed, easing down from where she had them pressed against Inuyashas, making him slide in her. Both of them moaned at the sensation, "uuuhh, do that again…" Kagome sighed. Inuyasha held her hips and eased himself out slowly and then pushed back in before he could escape her moist heaven completely, both groaning.

"Ouuh, Kagome…" He groaned, "I dunno how I held out this long…"

"You're just… an idiot." She shrugged. He jerked harshly back inside her for that one, making her giggle and moan.

Inuyasha's pace slowly picked up until he got a fast rhythm going that had Kagome squealing and writhing underneath him.

"Oh-oh-oh- Inu-Inu-INUYASHA!" Kagome panted as he pounded into her.

"Ka-Kago….K'gome!" Inuyasha sped up more. He held her hips locked to his as he moved faster into her like a jackhammer. Her legs wrapped around his back and secured him to her, burying him deeper into her as she felt herself reach a strange and unfamiliar edge that was both terrify and exhilarating!

"INUYASHA!" she cried as she finally let go, coming for the first time.

"GRRRAAAAH! KAGOME!" Inuyasha groaned as he felt her strangle him inside her until he released with her. Sagging against her, he felt his member swell and his cheeks redden, he was momentarily stuck inside her, "Oh gods…"

"Wha…. Wha's wrong?" she panted breathily.

He shifted his hips a bit and looked up at her as if he was afraid of what she would think, "I… I'm stuck…."

"Stu…stuck?" there was a heartbeat of silence before Kagome burst into laughter, "Oh Inuyasha, I love you so much." She shook her head, not even bothering to ask why he was stuck. It was funny to her the way he stared wide eyed at her like a kid caught doing something bad, "Just calm down Inuyasha, I'm sure you won't be stuck there forever." She teased.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing." He mumbled, smirking up at her.

"Pervert." She shoved at his shoulder playfully as they settled down to just wait it out, both covering up yawns as they snuggled up to one another for the night.

As the night dragged on, both new lovers put the dread of the separation tomorrow to the back of their minds, never noticing that the jewel slowly disappeared into Kagome's skin.

0987098709870987098709870987

Present day

Kagome could remember that night of reckless passion as if it were yesterday, and when she had to return the day after that , she didn't realize the jewel was gone until after she crossed over the well. To this day, she still wasn't completely sure what happened to it, but she had a feeling that it must have absorbed into her body when she crossed over. Her heart was crushed when she found Inuyasha's rosary beads at the bottom of the well when she resurfaced on her own side. She didn't remover the beads from his neck, and knew she was the only one that could…. Fearing the worse, the only assumption she could think of was that Inuyasha was dead. It tore her apart for the next three weeks. She starved herself and nearly went suicidal in her depression, but after throwing up so much, her mother insisted that she go to the doctor. It was there that she found out she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. From there, it was the promise of Inuyasha's child within her that had kept Kagome's spirits up and pulled her out of her depression, even after just a little over a month.

She enrolled in college and shortly afterwards moved out on her own, not being able to bare being around the Goshiboku tree day after day since it reminded her of Inuyasha too much. She was able to visit the shrine for her family's sake, but she still couldn't bring herself to look at the Goshiboku or go near the well house quite yet. She knew she would heal eventually, but the wound of Inuyasha's assumed death broke her heart and she was barely able to piece it back together, and wasn't sure she would ever want to.

Ever since she found out about the child, she never took off Inuyashas rosary, feeling a sense of protection from it. If he really had passed on, she felt a part of his spirit would still watch over her through the necklace, and it gave her a peace of mind at times when she felt lonely.

Walking beside her scooter on her way back from a check up at the doctors, Kagome enjoyed the peaceful spring air of the park. She always stole a chance to wander through Tokyo central park whenever possible since it was one of the few reminders she had of her time in the past in the forests of feudal Japan. Though it stunk of pollution and was much nosier than back then, it was all she really had.

"Momma! Momma!" Kagome stopped short as a young toddling child raced across her path to reach his mother with a toad he had caught from the pond. Kagome watched on as the mother screeched in alarm and scolded her son for scaring her with the amphibian. Watching the exchange, Kagome daydreamed about how her own child would act or look like. It was Inuyasha's child, so would it be hanyou as well or would it be quarter demon? A boy or a girl? Silver hair? Puppy ears? Oh she hopped- she really hopped her child had puppy dog ears, but then again, she was also anxious about it- what if the doctors were alarmed by a demon-blooded child being born and decided to take her baby away from her?

Kagome made a mental note- she was going to only go to the doctors during the early stages of pregnancy and have an at-home birth. She wouldn't risk Inuyasha's child's well being. No one would hurt her child!

In her distracted thoughts, Kagome didn't realize that she had wandered off the path and into the thicker part of the trees until a flock of pigeons spooked her as they darted out of their hiding place in the tall grass.

"Oh gosh!" Kagome rested a hand over her heart, "I'm getting sloppy if a few pigeons can scare me now!" she sighed- she wasn't in the feudal era any longer so she hadn't need to be on guard as much as she had in the past.

A low growl rustled in the bushes to her right. Kagome just gave it a pointed look, "I am NOT afraid of some stray dog now- Inuyasha was a hundred times wor-," out of the bushes a large dog with three heads, a scorpion tail and snake fangs dashed out, snarling at her with all three heads. Green saliva dribbled from its three mouths and as it touched the grass at its paws, the grass withered and died. Kagome stumbled back and fell on her behind, her scooter fell down forgotten as she backpedalled away in terror and shock- a demon!

"OH MY GOD!" she gasped. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was thinking that she always knew they were still around, but this was no time to be thinking such thoughts! The three-headed demon dog bent down on its front legs, its scorpion tail lashing out from over its head, shooting a goop from its tip at Kagome who rolled out of the way. The tree she had been huddled against was splashed with the thick goop and was eaten away with a hiss of acid. Kagome covered her nose as a terrible smell assaulted her like rotting flesh. She scrambled to her feet, snatching up the scooter, knowing that she would be faster with wheels. She kicked away on the sidewalk, shooting away from the demon that howled after her. Her head started feeling heavy and her body felt as if it was under some unseen pressure, she felt her miko powers rear up in protest and heard the yelp of the demon dog behind her as if something burned it. A light glow of periwinkle pink light flashed over her skin before settling back and the pressure was gone, but the demon dog was still snarling after in hot pursuit.

"This can't be happening!" Kagome gasped as she urged the scooter faster. There were only a few people out in this part of the park, but the ones who were unlucky enough to be out cried out in terror at the sight of the demon dog chasing after the young woman on a scooter. Kagome looked over her shoulder to gage the dogs distance from herself when the front wheel of the scooter caught on a wide crack in the sidewalk. Kagome went tumbling head first over the scooter, she instinctively curled to protect her stomach and her child as she rolled in the plush velvety grass. She quickly pushed herself up to her hands and knees but froze when she heard the deep throated growl of the demon dog as it butted its middle head's nose against hers. Three sets of red eyes zeroed in on her frightened brown ones.

The dog reared back, but then a vine burst out form its mouth as it screamed in pain, more vines impaled the struggling beast, but it was swarmed by sudden plant life that seemed determined on impaling and choking the life out of the animal until finally it lay limp, dead with the plants dragging it under ground. The blood stained grass shivered before the blood was absorbed away as well until it was as if nothing had been there ever before.

Kagome blinked, "Wha-what?"

"Are you alright, Miss?" Kagome wasn't even able to look up at the person talking before he was bent down to her level and moving a hand over her stomach, almost groping her.

"I-I-EXCUSE ME!" Kagome yelped, slapping his hand away, "I am just fine!" she shoved away from him, glaring into surprised green eyes.

"You're child still lives and you haven't been marked by youki?" the young man seemed to be talking to himself as he looked her over, "No injuries either. Guess you're one of the lucky ones."

"Lu-lucky ones?" Kagome struggled to understand what this man was saying, but he didn't seem to be talking to her.

"Right, I don't have much time, so I must make this quick." He ran a hand through his long red hair and pulled out what looked like a seed. He crushed the seed between his fingers into a dust and held it out in his palm up to his lips then blew lightly, making the dust fly into Kagome's face, making her sneeze and cough before she suddenly felt tired, "Don't worry, you shouldn't remember this terrible experience at all once you wake…." And then she was out.

**A/N- **_This story was already posted under my Mediaminer account, but I felt it would do better here, especially since I haven't seen much new X-overs of these particular series. It's pretty much a free for all so far, but I'm tossing around the idea of having more than one X-ing of animes hehe! _

_Please Review and tell me how you think this one looks so far ^_^ there's still more chapters ready for this one, so I can update at anytime, but I think I won't until I get some feed back to see if its worth it._

_-Dessy-san_


	2. Chapter 2 Right in Plain Sight

Spirited

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

He lives in you

He lives in you- Lion King Sound track

Chapter Two Right in Plain Sight

"Well Ms. Higurashi," the unusually young doctor said as he returned to the holding room with some results from her tests, "You're child is amazingly healthy and growing at an alarming rate. The only problems I could even find, however, is the risk of your body not being able to take on such a dramatic change."

"What do you mean by 'growing at an alarming rate'?" Kagome inquired slightly nervous as she tucked a lock of her thick raven hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes looking up at the young male doctor with such wide and unrestrained worry that the Doctor paused for a moment, stricken by her sheer beauty.

"Ahem," he coughed as he seemed to snap out of it, "nothing to worry about just yet, Ms." He reassured, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "So far, your body is accommodating with ease at every change the child is imposing on your body. It's amazing really- a medical mystery. You're only in your fourth month, but the child is progressing to that of one thirty-six weeks in! And you're both very healthy!" The doctor rubbed the small goatee on his chin in his thought, "If I hadn't seen the test results of the conception date, I'd swear the child would have been conceived earlier than just four months ago. The lab has checked it at least five times already." He sighed.

Kagome smiled awkwardly, knowing exactly why her child was progressing faster and much healthier than other HUMAN babies, "Well, I best be going then. Thank you Dr. Uwata." Kagome bowed her head lightly to him in respect, which the young Dr. Uwata returned in earnest.

"Very well, Ms. Higurashi. Maybe next time, you'll want to do a sonogram to see your child? The test show that we should be able to see the gender and a good shape of it by now." He offered as he opened the door for his patient.

Kagome gave him a sweet smile and shook her head no, "No thank you, Dr. Uwata. I love surprises, and you said my baby is healthy anyways, so no sonograms for now."

"If you say so," Dr. Uwata seemed crestfallen. Ever since Kagome had started to come to him for her pregnancy check-ups, the young twenty-five-year-old Doctor seemed really taken with Kagome and her child's unusual case, "Have Maiyumi set up the next appointment for two weeks from today on your way out."

"Certainly, doctor." Kagome nodded as she made her way down the sterile hallways of the hospital clinic, rubbing the small bump of her stomach where her and Inuyasha's child grew inside her. She couldn't help but have a silly grin on her face all throughout her walk out of the hospital, receiving a grin from Maiyumi at the front desk as the elder woman grinned knowingly while she watched Kagome rub her stomach affectionately.

"I take it the pregnancy is going well?" the elderly Maiyumi inquired as she signed Kagome in for the next appointment in two weeks.

Kagome's brown eyes blinked with sudden awareness from her day dream, "Uwah, Wha?" she shook her head to clear her foggy thoughts of what Inuyasha's child would look like once it was born, "Oh, yes- it's going very well! I'm so excited!" she smiled wider.

Maiyumi smiled warmly back at her. A younger nurse leaned on the counter next to Kagome with a smile as well, "I bet the father's just excited to have such a sweet girl like you sharing his child." She admired.

Kagome's smile faltered a bit as well as Maiyumi's. Only Maiyumi and Dr. Uwata knew about the father- or what Kagome had told them.

"I'm sure he would have been very happy indeed." Kagome said softly.

The young nurse seemed confused, "He _would_ have?" she tilted her head.

"Jiyana, I think it's time for you to get back to work." Maiyumi said quickly, earning an indignant look from the younger nurse called Jiyana.

"What? But Maiyumi! Look- no one's even come in!" she whined, wanting to share some gossip with Kagome.

"It's alright, Maiyumi- I'm fine." Kagome reassured the concerned protective elderly woman who gave her a worried glance as Kagome turned to the blond younger nurse, "My… husband died shortly after the baby was conceived. He never knew about it."

"Oh my god!" Jiyana gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and dropping her clipboard in shock, "I-I'm so sorry! I… I didn't know…." She looked to Kagome helplessly, feeling like a bitch for bringing up the subject.

Kagome shook her head to wave off her sympathy, "its fine. I still know him in my heart and know he'd love the baby just as much as I do. That's what counts, right?"

"Ms. Kagome…." Jiyana looked like she was about to cry. She was a high school intern in the hospital and was still very emotional.

"Kagome, maybe you should move along to your class now?" Maiyumi hinted to break up the tense atmosphere surrounding the three women, "Didn't you say you have a Botany class this afternoon?" 

"You're right." Kagome nodded, "I hear today that our actual teacher will be there and not a sub like it has been since the beginning of the semester. That should prove to be interesting."

"Good luck, Kagome." Jiyana brushed away a tear from her eye.

Kagome nodded and turn to leave.

As she stepped out into the sun, Kagome's eyes squinted at the sudden change from florescent to sunlight. She brought up a hand to shield her eyes while they adjusted to the amber-golden of the sun bearing down on her with its warmth…. Reminding her much of a pair of amber golden eyes filled with similar warmth and love….

"Oh Inuyasha…." Kagome sighed as she let her hand fall. Her watch beeped, catching her attention as she half-heartedly glanced down to check the time. Her brown eyes widened as her face paled in horror, "OMGOD!" she yelped, "I'M LATE!" Kagome rushed to her little blue '03 Toyota Tacoma truck that awaited her in the parking lot- the one her grandfather's friend had given to her when she moved out from the shrine to go to college as a belated graduation present, "And there's traffic between here and the campus too!" she whined as the small truck's lights flashed to life and it made a small squeal of the alarm disarming from the unlock button. The little truck purred to life as she jammed the keys in the ignition and quickly shifted gears to back out of the parking lot.

As she speeded down the streets of Tokyo- or at least as much as traffic let her- Kagome hissed a mantra of 'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead' through clenched teeth.

"Minamino-Sensei?" a young female student raised her hand in the greenhouse lab to get her red-headed teachers attention.

Kurama's green eyes spotted the young girl, ignoring the way her face- like all the others- turned pink soon as his eyes landed on her, "Yes, Ms. Iyouchi?" he inquired as he approached her lab-table. Her friends all huddled closer behind her with love-struck eyes as they drank in their beloved teacher's body up-close when he approached.

"You keep telling us tha-that this fa-formula will work on our plants, but mine's still dying- what am I doing wrong, Suichi?" she purred out his first name with flirtatious blue eyes he knew were color-contacts.

Kurama briefly looked down at her plant, knowing instantly what was wrong with it. He held back a grimace. All of his female students did this to their plants- drowning them, "It's Minamino-Sensei, Ms. Iyouchi." He corrected, "I told you to only water in the morning and to only use the size of a coffee-mug of water. You have drowned it." He said bluntly.

Iyouchi blushed at the light admonishing tone he used with her, but the giggle of her friends only served to add to her embarrassment than to boost her confidence like it did before.

"G-gomenasai, Sensei." She bowed her head.

"It's a common mistake; don't fret over it too much. After class go into the student green house and request another flower of your choice to redo the project. I will be deducting points however since you failed to follow instructions."

"Understood, Sensei." The young woman nodded, keeping her head down to hide her embarrassment.

Kurama nodded and then turned to his class, "Now, this brings up something- does anyone know the types of plants that require little to no water?"

A few hands went up to answer, but the door banged open, startling everyone while Kurama just raised an eyebrow to the intruder. His green eyes widened in recognition- IT WAS HER!

The girl he had saved a few months ago from the three-headed dog demon. He had to erase her memories of him, but that didn't mean that he didn't remember her….

Her hair was slightly longer than it was three those few months ago. Her eyes were still a warm brown and her skin still ivory. Today she was dressed in baggie clothing and her long hair was pulled away from her face in a low ponytail. ….

And she was indeed still pregnant. More so than he remembered she should be at this time of her pregnancy.

"Sorry….I'm….l-late….Sen-Sensei!" she panted lightly, a hand resting protectively on her swelled stomach.

"Late..?" now that he looked her over, he noticed her cheeks were slightly red and her ponytail was tousled and loose. Her chest, only just starting to produce milk heaved with a slight, hypnotic bounce with each gasp of breath she took.

"H-Higurashi Kagome-present!" she panted as she slightly stumbled into the class room of the greenhouse laboratory.

The other students seemed alarmed and concerned once they realized it was Kagome who stumbled in, "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Kagome!"

"Did you get caught in traffic again? Its murder out there from here to the hospital isn't it?"

"Oh Kagome, are you alright?"

"How do you feel? Is the baby hurting you?"

"Here, Kagome, take my seat- you need to rest."

Kurama watched in amazement as his students all bustled around the pregnant young lady, all full of concern for her while Kagome herself tried to reassure all of them that she was fine. He waited patiently for Kagome to take her seat and for the rest of his students to settle down somewhat before he caught their attention clearing his throat loudly.

"Ms. Higurashi, is it? Are you comfortable now?" Kurama asked with his brow arching elegantly.

Kagome blushed and ducked her head, "Ye-yes, Sensei. Please forgive my rude interruption- may we continue with the lesson?" her brown eyes looked so wide and innocent that they made Kurama pause for a moment. She truly was a captivating creature. Kurama could tell why the rest of his students made such a fuss over her well being. She had the ability to draw you in quickly. He himself found it hard not to look her over in concern at the moment since she still seemed to be having some kind of trouble as she rubbed her bump of a stomach- was the child giving her complications?

Kurama shook his head- he had a class to teach- not a pregnant teenage mother to worry about.

"Right, continuing on then to the types of plants that drown easily when over watered…." He lectured on, pleased to find that the Kagome woman immediately started to take notes. It proved what an in tune student she was.

0-8-

"Kagome, do you work today?" a young woman from the botany class asked curiously as she approached Kagome's seat when Suichi Sensei dismissed them for the day after 1:30.

Kagome sighed, "Yes, the daycare is short handed now that Chou left for England. It's just me and Granny to look after the kids."

"Are you sure you can keep up with so many youngsters? And I heard they were some kind of…. Special kids or something your daycare looks after." The young woman tucked a strand of her bleach blond hair behind her sun-tanned ear nervously. She didn't want to insult Kagome's line of work…

Kagome smiled warmly, "They are a special kind of kid, Matsumi, but I can handle them. Besides," the young pregnant woman carefully hefted her light laptop bag strap over her shoulder as she attempted to stand. Matsumi braced herself to help out if Kagome needed, but Kagome was able to stand on her own with a half-hearted roll of her eyes at her class-mates concern, "I look at it as prep-camp for when JR. gets here." She lightly rubbed her stomach lovingly at the mention of her own child on the way.

"Well if it gets to be too much, I want you to stop working until the baby comes." Matsumi cautioned, "You don't want to end up hurting yourself or the baby, do you?"

"Matsumi, I'm fine, and so is my child." Kagome chuckled it off easily.

"I can't help but worry, Kagome." Matsumi sighed.

"None of us can. You're just the type of girl that draws others in like this ya know?" a young man called Gin agreed with Matsumi as he passed, "Oi, Matsumi, you commin with to the pizza parlor down the road?"

"Sure!" Matsumi glanced worriedly at Kagome quickly but Kagome just waved her off.

"Go, have fun." Kagome urged her, sighing with relief when she was the only one left in the green house.

"They seem quite taken with you, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome jumped a bit startled to hear her Sensei's voice so close.

She whirled around to see Minamino Sensei standing a few feet behind her with his arms folded in front of his chest as she found he did much during a lecture. His long red hair was tied back by a band to keep it off his neck while he worked around the soil and plants of the lab and his white lab coat didn't have a single stain to it whereas most of the students had green plant stains and soil marks on theirs from handling plants.

"Sorry for startling you- I thought you knew I was still around." The green eyed man seemed to try and hold back a smile as his deep green irises twinkled with mirth.

Kagome let out a heavy breath she forgot she was holding, "I've just a bit wound up lately." She excused with a quirky smile.

"Yes, I can imagine. I noticed you seemed to be enduring some kind of pain during my lecture at first- are you having problems with the child?" Kurama inquired, though he didn't know why he wanted to know as badly as he did about her wellbeing in this pregnancy for the life of him.

"The doctor says it's just my body trying to adjust to having to support more than one being." Kagome explained without really thinking. She usually didn't hand out information like that, but Minamino Sensei seemed so easy to talk to, "You have kids?"

"Pardon?" Kurama was taken aback slightly.

Kagome blushed at his bewildered look, but she had to bite her cheek to keep from giggling at his look since he was so caught off guard. He looked like she had just jerked the rug out from under him, "Sorry, it's just that you seemed to know about pregnancy enough to have gone through it with your own wife." She explained.

"I'm not married and I don't have kids….yet." Kurama replied, "I may be a university sensei, but I'm really only twenty-five and still a bachelor." He didn't know why, but he felt the urge for her to know his marital status for some reason.

"Oh really?" Kagome gapped in awe, "Wow, I pegged you for at least thirty- not that you look thirty, it's just that most university sensei are that age or older… or at least that's what I thought." She rushed to explain herself better when he smirked at her.

"Let's just say I'm too smart for my own good?" he grinned, which widened slightly when he was rewarded with a giggle from her. He liked the way she laughed- it was carefree and warm. Just like her aura was comforting as it swirled and creased her body around her and tickled at his own muddled one. He doubted she even was aware of her strange, open aura. It was a lavender color, a light one too, not blue like most humans or red like a corrupt human. Hers was pure.

"Well, I better get going before the kids wear out poor Granny." Kagome excused herself.

"You have more kids?" Kurama over heard her conversation with Matsumi before, but he wanted to hear more about herself from her own lips. Not snooping around…. Which he admitted was an old habit that Yoko still had him doing even when the ancient, mischievous fox spirit that shared his soul was in a deep slumber like he had been for the past few months or so.

"No, just this one. I work at a daycare farm for … special children, that's just out of town in the country. It's a bit far out, but its good practice and it will pay for the bills once my own baby arrives." She said as she turned to leave.

"What about the father? Shouldn't he be the one working and you in bed rest for the pregnancy?" that's what his mother did when she surprisingly got pregnant with her new husband. Now Kurama had another step-sibling he adored- a baby girl named Hana.

Kagome hesitated at the door and Kurama instantly saw the sadness poor through her pure aura like a black plague. He'd never felt like shooting himself, but for putting his foot in his mouth just then, he'd gladly shoot his head off for retribution in making her beautiful aura turn a dark purple-black in pain and sorrow.

"He….He died shortly after I conceived." She said softly and opened the door to escape before her tears fell in front of her sensei. What was wrong with her? She had been able to admit it to Jiyana at the hospital earlier, but just now, hearing Minamino Sensei mention the father of her child…. Inuyasha, she couldn't stop the tears from burning in her eyes. She had to get away from the campus before she did something REALLY embarrassing.

She hurried as quickly as she dared without running to her little Toyota truck and quickly revved up the purring engine. She took the freeway quickly and rolled down the windows to let the polluted air of Tokyo in as the wind crashed against her face and tangled with her hair- seeming to force her tears away from her eyes. She concentrated on her breathing all the way to the daycare so she would be her composed, quirky self once she got there for the kids. She knew they would sense her sadness and would get upset over it. After all, it was hard to hide much anything from demon and hanyou children….

Kurama's rose whip tore through yet another weaker demon ruthlessly, ignoring the way the dark green and blue blood of the demons he slaughtered splattered against himself and area around him. He had frustrations to burn off, and killing things seemed to work lately. There was another break out of demons crossing the thin barrier between Makai and Ningenkai. It was such a big break; Koenma had called the old team all together to help out take down the lesser demons that numbered largely against them.

Kurama, who usually waited a moment before attacking to find vantage points in the hoard, surprised his old comrades as he was the first among them to jump into the fray and tear down demon after demon. His tactics were so rough that the others gave him plenty of room in case the fox forgot friend from foe.

When the last demon was split into five pieces still alive from Kurama's thorny rose whip, the others cautiously approached. Even Hiei was cautious with the way the fox was acting aggressively. Yusuke cautiously reached out and put a hand on his old friend's shoulder, "Yo, Kurama, what's gotten into you?"

"Whatever do you mean by that _Yusuke_?" Kurama hissed out his friend's name, shrugging off the younger man's hand from his shoulder. He didn't want to be touched by anything or anyone right now. He was just so… soo…. Agitated. And it wasn't even at anything or anyone but himself!

"Cut the crap, fox." Hiei said bluntly as he shoved Yusuke out of the way and stood in Kurama's way, forcing the fox to look at him, "Even the dumbass knows something's wrong with you." Kuwabara yelped indignantly at this, "You're a schemer, not an aggressor in battle, yet you leap right into the fray tonight, lashing down demon after demon with vicious intent, and half of it was with your bear claws. Something's got your balls in a twist and it could endanger our mission and our team if you let it drive you out of control like you just nearly did." The little fire demons fierce eyes pierced right through Kurama, "And don't blame this on Yoko, I know he's been asleep for the past few months and I know he's still unconscious now- this is all you."

Kurama's green eyes hardened at being cornered- one of the few things that made him uncomfortable, "We all have out issues, Hiei, mine just happen to come up shortly before we were called in, is all. I was merely venting."

"_Venting_ he says…," Yusuke chuckled lowly and shook his head, "You _vent_ by thinking up an elaborate plan to humiliate your enemies- not over killing lesser demons- that's Hiei's forte." Hiei glared half-heartedly at the ex-detective.

"Feh, speak for yourself, Yusuke. I'm not the one dashing back to the Makai just to go looking for demon scum to take out my frustration with my needy wife who doesn't know you're not in your petty HUMAN College anymore." The fire demon retorted easily.

"You leave KEIKO outta this! She was pregnant with twins- TWINS, Hiei! That's DOUBLE the hormonal screw-up she had and we all know how moody she is when she's NOT pregnant! Think of how it is NOW with the little devils out and about!" Yusuke bristled.

"Uh guys…?" Kuwabara tried to get their attention, but Hiei and Yusuke weren't hearing him and Kurama ignored him in favor for watching his two friends who had prodded at him earlier attack each other.

"You're the one who decided to marry AND bound her to your DEMON! You're the one stuck with the hormonal ona with a temper problem and your so called 'devils'- not me!" Hiei grinned maliciously at Yusuke's fury, "Besides, we all know you love your little twin boy and girl _devil_ and play patty cake with them every chance you get."

"Least I HAVE a mate and children- not FUCK BUDDIES that could be both MALE AND FEMALE for all we know!"

"I don't have a taste for cock, idiot, though I wouldn't be surprised if the mating with Keiko was to cover up some hidden desire you have for man-sex. She is certainly strong enough to toss you around." Hiei gritted out dryly.

"You. DIE! Now!" Yusuke held up his middle finger to shoot a Spirit Shot Gun at Hiei, who just rolled his eyes.

"Real mature, Yusuke." The little demon scoffed, "You know you can't shoot me. You're too slow."

"Guys…." Kuwabara tried again.

"I've gotten quicker" Yusuke bit back as he blasted another spirit gun at the quick demon, snarling his frustration as it once again missed the elusive target.

"GUYS!" Kuwabara yelled, hurting the ears of his team mates with demon blood as they all three winced and then glared at the worried Human.

"WHAT KUWBARA? What do you need that YOU NEED TO YELL OUR EARS OFF- JACK ASS!" Yusuke snapped.

The sudden silence allowed them all to hear what caught Kuwabara's attention- police car sirens.

"Fuck!" Yusuke hissed, "The cleanup crew can't take care of this before those dumbass's get here first- then what? The discovery of demon kind- shit, Kuwabara, couldn't you have said something earlier?" 

"Bu..But I… I tried." Kuwabara sighed dejected.

"I've got it Yusuke." Kurama offered then turned to Hiei, "Be so kind as to incinerate the bodies?"

"With pleasure." Hiei released a stream of black fire from his fist and used it as a flame thrower over the bodies, turning them into ash and scorching the grass beneath them. Kurama then bent down to kneel on one knee and placed his palm flatly on the ground, healing the earth that Hiei scorched- soon it looked as if nothing happened at all. Certainly not an epic demon battle.

"Let's leave before they get any closer." Yusuke suggested, but it wasn't necessary. Hiei was already gone and Kurama had already started for the forest- using the plants to cover over his tracks and his path, "Jerks." Yusuke huffed as he used his demon speed to bolt away from the premises.

"OI WHAT ABOUT ME?" Kuwabara yelped.

Yusuke doubled back, tossed Kuwabara over his shoulder and then bolted away towards Genkai's with a hollering two-hundred pound human over his shoulder.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND YOU ASS HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE!"

"Kagome!" "Lady Kagome!" "Kaggy!" "Mrs. Kagome!" the children cried out for joy when they all sensed their favorite adult at the door before she even got out of her little Toyota truck. The hanyou, demon and human children of the small farm that doubled as an orphanage was home to five hanyou children, two demon children and one human pre-teen that were orphaned due to various ways involving demon interference. The old lady called Granny who owned the farm got her income through Alpaca fur she sold to cloth industries. Ten Alpaca's roamed the open spaces around the large house and barn along with a large draft horse called Ren. There was also a Doberman dog called Mya who was the honorary guard dog and herd-dog for the Alpaca and the children. Mya kept unwanted strangers off the small farms lands to protect the secrecy of the demon blooded children it harbored.

Once Kagome stepped up to the porch, Mya woofed at her and bounded up the stairs to her side, wagging her stubby tail happily as her extra long pink tongue hung out the side of her mouth.

"Why hello there Mya," Kagome carefully knelt down to pet the daunting, yet very friendly Doberman dog. The door swung open to reveal all eight children who rushed all around Kagome to hug her and shower her with welcoming hugs as they all cheered for her. Mya backed away wisely or else she'd be trampled, "Hello everyone!" Kagome giggled as she hugged them back in earnest, kissing each atop their head lovingly.

"Granny says it's okay to take Ren out for a drive! Will you take us, Kagome?" Tenchi, the eldest of the lot and also the only human child asked.

"Yes! Please?" "Please?" "PLEEEESE!" "Pweetty pweeese with icecream on top?" the other children turned their best puppy-eyed look up to Kagome as they all ganged up to beg her mercilessly.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, "Alright, I'll go talk to Granny about it and she what she says. How does that sound?" her heart warmed as the children cheered excitedly, "Everyone go get ready while I speak with Granny." Without an utterance of protest, the eight little Munchkins were off to the contours of the house to get ready, talking animatedly about the exciting wagon ride that awaited. Kagome Slowly stood up with on protective hand over her stomach and followed them in at a much slower pace with Mya at her side.

"Granny?" she called as she took off her shoes at the door.

"In here, darling- the office," Granny called back.

Kagome followed Granny's voice to the office to see the long-gray-haired old woman sitting behind her desk looking over her income papers with a smile on her face as she glanced up to see the woman she thought of as a daughter.

"Ah, Kagome, darling," she stood up to give Kagome a welcoming hug, "How are you doing?" she moved back to look at Kagome's face, "Ah, you have that motherly glow about you, darling. I can tell you're excited about this young one here!" she nodded down to her bump of a stomach.

"I am very much excited for the baby," Kagome fondly rubbed her stomach, "I noticed your smile when I walked in- did the Alpaca fur give you a lot of income this year?"

"More than enough, deary," Granny grinned, "Looks like we'll be getting along just fine with how much in demand my Alpaca fur has become in the fashion business lately." She winked, "Won't be needin to borrow money from the bank this time!"

"That's wonderful, Granny" Kagome smiled back in earnest.

"Kag'me" small rabbit hanyou poked her head in the door way, "Can we go yet?"

"Oh right!" Kagome turned back to Granny, "Granny, would it be alright if I took the children out on a wagon ride with Ren?"

"Go on, it's a good day outside and besides, ol'Ren needs to get out more often since I hardly use him but for harvesting grain in the fields once a year." Granny waved her off, "Have fun with the kids, darling. I'll take care of the house while they're gone and clean up a bit before making dinner."

"Kisa, go on and tell the others to meet me in the barn." Kagome nodded to the rabbit hanyou who eagerly nodded and rushed off to tell the others.

Kurama picked up the buzzing cell phone in his pocket just as he returned home from taking down the hoard of demons with the others, "Minamino speaking." He answered as he flipped open the cell.

"Kurama, I know you just went out, but I need you to take care of a rogue demon spotted on the outskirts of Tokyo, in the immediate farmlands of the west." Koenma spoke quickly.

"Rogue out west? What's it doing out there?" Kurama murmured to himself, "All the demon activity has been concentrated within the city limits." Kurama paused for a moment, "And how did you get my cell number?"

"Well the communicators we used before seem useless with this new technology the humans have created. And since all of you have one anyways, we decided just to use something you all will answer to when we 'ring'." Koenma explained, "Back to the demon- we have no idea about its motives, but it seems to be hunting. Already there have been a few casualties, though so far it's just animals it has attacked from farms out there. It's a fairly large demon and is not a lesser kind. Our estimates say that it's a primitive lioness demon that's at least an A class. Can you deal with her?"

"I'm on it, but why did you call me?" Kurama wanted to know.

"You're closest to the scene." Koenma replied.

Kurama then hung up, having heard all he needed, "Lioness, hmm?" he thought aloud, "The rarely leave their territory unless told by their alpha to seek out something…. Either that or she's gone rogue like Koenma's sources believe." Regardless, the lioness was dangerous. Since she was hunting, she would kill and consume anything she deemed tasty enough that she crossed paths with- human or otherwise.

Kurama took a quick look around to be sure that he was alone on his street before he leaped up to the tree near his door and used it as a spring board to shoot him to the roof tops where he allowed his demon speed to carry him towards the west of Tokyo and eventually to the farmlands beyond the city's suburbs. He actually loved this area of Tokyo- the farm lands just outside of the city. It was where nature was still dominant over civilization in the mountainous range and only farmers lived out here.

He stopped once he was well within the forests of the farmlands and put a hand on the bark of the tree beside him, using its connection with the rest of the plant life to help track down his prey. She certainly was on the move, but from what he gathered, she hadn't killed for little over two hours- she was stalking something though…. But what? Kurama looked to the sky, noting the sun was barely starting to set. He'd have to move quickly. Primitive lion demons were active both day and night, but they got more aggressive during the night times. If she was waiting for the high of the night to hunt again, she's killing more than just a few domesticated animals for food. She'd kill anything for the pure rush of the kill.

Kagome felt uneasy as she guided Ren through the forest trails with a wagon load of demon blooded children and one human pre-teen. They were all quiet, enjoying being out of the cramped house and barnyard where they were restricted to staying near. All of the children loved the sounds of the forest around them and the joy of getting to ride in the wagon while the tall, dark draft horse, Ren, pulled them along the mountain trails.

"Ka'me" the youngest of the group, a rat-demon child called Theo, asked, "How long do we get to stay ou- here?"

"The trail is a big loop, Theo, and we're about to start heading back to the barnyard." Kagome said.

The children groaned in dismay.

"Can we stop in the meadow Ms. Kagome" Kisa's long rabbit ears perked up.

The others quickly lit up and started chattering excitedly, also begging to go to the meadow.

Kagome looked up to the sky, seeing the barely setting sun, "I guess it couldn't hurt to give Ol'Ren a rest, now would it?"

The kids all cheered in success while Kagome clucked her tongue against her teeth to urge Ren into a steady trot to get to the meadow quicker. Ren tossed his great head and snorted as he plodded along, his heavy hooves making deep imprints into the soft ground and his long strides took them to the meadow in record time. Kagome pulled Ren to a halt and carefully dismounted the wagon. She turned to the back of the wagon to help the kids down and watched them as they rushed into the grassy meadow that had grass growing as tall as they were. She leaned against the wagon side as she watched her charges lovingly as they played hide-and-go-seek with each other in the tall grass. Ren lowered his head to graze a bit of the tall grass while he was allowed to take a break and Mya, the Doberman lay in the grass at Kagome's feet, resting from running alongside the wagon all this time.

Kagome took in a deep breath of refreshing mountain air, enjoying the crispness of it and the cleanness compared to the smog of Tokyo. It was so peaceful out here. She swore that when her child was born, she was going to move into the country so her baby could grow up in the refreshing mountain air and not have to endure the toxins of the Tokyo smog. If the child was anything like Inuyasha, and she was sure it was just like him, it would have a sensitive nose as well and would be very tender to the toxins in the air of Tokyo. She didn't want that for the baby.

Suddenly Ren raised his head sharply and snorted as he scented the air, stretching his long neck to the breeze and curling his lip back to get a better scent. His ears pinned back as his front hoof stomped down- something was riling him up. Mya too. She stood up and bristled her short fine fur, growling lowly. Just as precaution, Kagome expanded her awareness to try and see if she could sense what had the animals so high strung… what she felt alarmed her- demon.

"CHILDREN, BACK TO THE WAGON NOW!" Kagome ordered. Eight heads poked out of the tall grass alarmed- Kagome never shouted or ordered anything of them. Still they didn't question her as they all quickly made their way to the wagon.

But something startled them all to a halt….

A wailing roar thundered across the meadow, silencing the birds and even the insects stopped buzzing in fear. Ren reared in fright, wanting to flee, but Kagome had his reins and held him back. Mya barked savagely towards the sound, trying to intimidate it, but Kagome knew whatever made that sound wasn't to be intimidated, "THE WAGON, NOW! EVEYONE IN THE WAGON!" Kagome called.

One by one, the children appeared from the tall stalks of grass and clambered into the wagon while Kagome stood aside, dutifully counting heads. She scooped up the light Doberman dog and helped her into the wagon as well.

As she over looked the children, she only counted seven heads! Who was missing? She quickly ran through faces and names and turned about terrified- "KISA!" she called into the grass, but the rabbit hanyou didn't reply.

"KISA? KISA, HONEY, YOU GOTTA MAKE SOME NOISE!" Kagome called. 

"KAGOME! SOMETHING'S HERE!" Kisa called back in the grass terrified. Her little voice quivered and cracked in fear.

"I know honey, come on back to the wagon, we're leaving" Kagome tried to remain calm as she felt the presence getting closer. Kisa suddenly appeared from the grass, paralyzed with fear. It was in her nature to freeze when terrified just like any normal rabbit. So Kagome quickly rushed to the child's side, gathering her up in her arms when another roar- much closer this time- shook everyone to the bone. Kagome heard the thunder of hooves as Ren bolted off, since no one was holding him back, leaving Kagome and Kisa alone in the meadow with the beast that stalked them.

"Shh, Kisa, try not to make a sound and stay low." Kagome whispered, feeling much calmer than she should have, but with all her trips to the past, her body instinctively knew how to handle a situation when she was being hunted. Kisa nodded and dug into Kagome's embrace when the monstrous cat hissed as it stepped out of the forest. The two of them could hear the rumble of the cats vocal chords as it growled lowly to itself when it saw none of its prey but could easily sense that Kagome and Kisa were still there.

Kisa whined and shuddered, the lioness perked its ears and hissed while Kagome held the girl closer to her body, petting the blond shaking heard and white ears that folded to Kisa's head as she shook with absolute fear. Kagome's body tensed as she felt her power react to the presence of the hunting lioness. Her aura expanded, sending a purified warning to the lion to back off, but the predator took no heed of it and instead used the warning as a pinpoint to where they were hiding. With a low hiss, the lioness crouched and took off after them.

"RUN, KISA! RUN!" Kagome shoved the child away from her so she wouldn't burn Kisa with her purification as her dark blue power was summoned to her fists like Miroku had shown her to manipulate it other than just with her arrows. She sent a beam of weak purification at the cat, which rolled out of the way nimbly. Kagome could only use so much of her power, since the child she carried was also demon blood- she didn't want to harm the baby in anyway so she only allowed a certain amount of purification… and she now realized that even if she hit the Lioness head on, it would only burn the demoness. There was no complete purify unless she wanted to purify her child in her womb as well.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Kisa screamed as the Lioness lunged at Kagome. Kagome fell on her back, dodging the swiping claws of the lion as it tumbled above her, twisting in the air to try and change directions in midflight. As soon as the lioness landed, it took after her again, completely ignoring the rabbit hanyou that was defenseless and just within its reach- the lioness had its mad-eyes locked on Kagome.

Kagome felt a sense of De'ja'vu when she felt the lioness aura prod hers, trying to consume her and choke her aura, but Kagome fought back. Demons had been doing that a lot to her lately- prodding her with their Yoki to consume her aura and get inside her power somehow- didn't they know that was dangerous to them?

Kagome sent a wave a weak purification power on the lioness, stunning the demoness for an instant before the great cat snarled and was at her again, swiping at her with its claws and snapping at her with its teeth. Kagome tripped on uneven ground, falling to her back and rolling to her side while the great cat's claws dug into her shoulder. Kagome cried out in pain, urging the cat on.

But suddenly…. The lioness stilled and screamed in pain as the sound of something piercing flesh alarmed Kagome who was panting for breath underneath the lioness. She looked down to see the tall grass had sharpened with fine needle points and were embedded into the sides of the lioness, spilling blood all over Kagome. The lioness ripped itself away from the stalks of grass and turned on her new opponent. Kagome's eyes were hazy and all she could make out was the golden fur of the lioness and some kind of red blob that drew it away from her. The golden blob she knew as the lioness screamed again and she felt the earth shake from impact. She heard the struggle of claws digging desperately into the earth lessen more and more…. Until silence. She could only hear her heart pound in her ears as her world started to go black….

The last thing she heard was a kind voice chuckling, "Well, well, that would be twice now that we've met like this, Kagome….."


	3. Chapter 3 She's a Rebel, But a Saint

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
Of resistance  
And she's holding on my  
Heart like a hand grenade

She's a Rebel- GreenDay

Chapter three- She's a Rebel, but a Saint

Well this had an awfully familiar ring to it, or so Kurama thought it did. Here he was, saving this slip of a girl once again from a demon attack, once again. This time, instead of running, she stood her ground to defend a… hanyou. A little rabbit hanyou. Kurama looked over to the fainted poor thing- the poor dear dropped cold in fear just after she had called out a warning to Kagome. The long white ears and small fluffy tail on the young girl were in plain sight, and Kagome still defended her as if the hanyou were her own, whereas most human woman whom had no idea of demon existence would have just ran away from the child as well as the monstrous cat. And she had used holy magic to defend herself and the child…. Though it was weak.

And yet… holding her in his arms, Kurama could feel the restraint on a much, MUCH greater holy power within the dark haired woman. A holy magic that stirred at his presence and stilled once it recognized him somehow. The power regarded him as unthreatening to Kagome and so it receded with in her, dormant once again. He could feel Yoko stir slightly from the close proximity of something so holy, but the fox spirit seemed content to sleep on, if not lighter than before. Kurama knew he'd be waking soon…

Then he'd have a demon and a miko to deal with at the same time. Two mortal enemies.

Well…. HELL!

What was he supposed to do now? He just stumbled across a white elephant… so to speak. Miko's were practically non-existents in this time; at least ones with any kind of real power other than being able to sense things normal people can't like Shizuru and Genkai could. Kagome…. Kagome could seriously purify the demon king just by standing too close without realizing it if she were worked up to the point of serious agitation. No wander the demons were after her….

He was so focused on the realization of just what Kagome Higurashi was that the loud click of a cocking shot gun caught him off guard. Kurama's green eyes snapped up, but he didn't move from his position kneeling on the ground with Kagome in his arms and the child near his knees. He had to restrain the urge to bear his teeth in a warning to the intruder, but he settled for a steady stare that usually daunted people he wished to stay away. His green eyes came upon a middle aged woman with her silver gray hair pulled back by a purple bandana. Her eyes locked on his, not in the least bit threatened by his daunting stare as she aimed her cocked shot gun at him with a grimace on her wrinkled face. A Doberman dog snarled at him at her side, its sleek black fur stood on end as its sharp white fangs bore at him.

"Heel, Mya…" the woman said quietly and the dog instantly ceased her snarls, but kept a dark brown stare aimed at him, "You there," the overall-clothed old woman demanded with a strong voice, "What would a demon like you be doing with Ms. Kagome? You didn't scare off my horse and terrify my children did you?" with a slight tug on the trigger, a shot gun bullet blasted from the barrel of the gun and snagged the dirt near Kurama, but he didn't flinch. He knew she wouldn't shoot him so long as he had Kagome and the child near him.

"You misunderstand." He said just as calmly as the woman had, "I killed what spooked the children and your horse." He nodded to the edge of the meadow at their right, indicating towards the skewered large demon lioness who was long dead, "I am the hero of this story, ma'm" he said when he saw her look of understanding dawn on her.

The old woman paused for a moment and then lowered her gun, clicked back on the safety switch as she did, out of an old habit being with children all the time, "Well, Mr. Hero, care to keep up your lucky streak and help me carry them back to the house?" she grinned mischievously, "I may be a tough old bat, but I can only carry one of them. Since you're so cuddled up to Ms. Kagome, I'll take poor little Kisa."

Kurama was surprised to find himself blushing at the old woman's teasing, but he none-the-less, coughed to cover his pride and stood slowly, shifting Kagome to bridal position in his arms to hold her more comfortably. Keeping the old woman between him and the still distrustful canine that glared at him, Kurama followed willingly as the old woman hoisted Kisa into her arms and lead the way back to the house.

"Are you Ms. Kagome's boyfriend?"

"Hey, you're a demon too!"

"Wow! You're hair is so pweeety!"

"Can I braid your hair?" "No I want to!" "ME FIRST, ME FIRST!"

Kurama didn't expect to be bombarded by little people soon as the old woman opened the door and he followed her in to seven other children who had waited eagerly for their favorite person's return. Soon as they say Kagome in Kurama's arms unconscious, they pounced on him relentlessly with questions and swarmed him so he couldn't get by. He was honestly speechless, not knowing how to respond or how to react to the sudden onslaught by children.

"Now, now, Kiddies," the elder lady chided with a smile, "Let the nice man pass. Kagome needs to lay down for a while and we should thank the nice man for saving Kisa and Kagome from that terrible lioness."

Wide, praising eyes instantly darted back to Kurama, making him even more uncomfortable at the hero-worship in their little bright eyes. He didn't know which one made him more uncomfortable: the quiet children staring at him with admiration and awe, or the noisy children demanding questions from him and not giving him any personal space whatsoever. …

And yet, he liked it. He could feel the warmth of family here and he enjoyed the glow the house had even if it did come from the terrifying children that watched his every move with unnerving precision while he followed the elder woman up the stairs in silence. She showed him to an empty room with a bed that Kagome used when she spent the night. She watched with a knowing eye as Kurama gently placed Kagome in the bed with care and covered her over again with the comforter so she didn't get cold.

"You know our Kagome, here, don't ya?" she remarked.

Kurama shot her an inquiring look, "Somewhat. We've bumped into each other from time to time out on the streets and I'm also her Botany Sensei at the college she attends." He replied, seeing no harm in relinquishing to the older woman's inquiry.

"Sensei, eh?" the elder woman arched a silver gray brow in interest, "You don't look that old."

"I'm not. I'm only a few years older than most my students…. Graduated early." She nodded at his explanation, noting that he hardly looked at her as he spoke, but kept his calculating green eyes on Kagome. A low rumble of thunder purred overhead, causing them both to look towards the ceiling.

"Tut-tut, looks like rain." The woman chuckled, "You live in Tokyo, like her, yes?" she didn't wait for his reply, "Good then, you can take Kagome home to the city and watch over her until she wakes."

"But I-,"

"No buts, young man." The old lady puffed, "Ms. Kagome has a life other than here in this old crumbling house full of munchkins. She needs her rest somewhere that's not wrecked with havoc 24-7." She nodded down to Kagome, indicating Kurama to pick her up again.

"But I just put her down to rest…?" Kurama tried.

The old woman turned a dull look over her shoulder at the young man still by the bed as she had turned to the door, "Honey, cant you hear that thunder?" as she mentioned it, the thunder roared again, "The rain isn't going to wait forever you know, and it's terrible to drive through. If you wait it out, you'll be here all night and she has a life to live other than here on this ol'farm." She waited a moment while Kurama seemed to consider it, "Look, I it really does make a problem for you, then I'd understand…."

"No, no." Kurama replied, "I'll take her home, but…. Do you have her keys or something? I didn't exactly drive here."

"I'm sure you can find them in her back pocket, big guy." She winked and walked out of the room.

Kurama wasn't sure he heard hear right, "Her back pocket?" he looked over Kagome, noting she was indeed in stretchy jeans… and her keys were in her back pocket, or at least what looked like the outline of some keys.

{_Oh just get the damn keys already, it's not like you're intentionally feeling her up. It just happens to be a perk_} Kurama nearly jumped startled when he heard Yoko's voice from within him {_Ha-ha, didn't scare you did I, Kurama?_}

'_Some nap…,' _Kurama rolled his eyes, moving Kagome's body to lay on her side so he could get to the keys easier.

{_Yeah, right. I know you better than you know yourself… er, our self….YOU just want to get a good look at her ass._} Yoko grinned.

'_I shall now perform the impossible- attempt to ignore you._'

{_Ignore me? Psh- yeah right, you can't ignore yourself, Red._}

Kurama cautiously retrieved the keys from her back pocket and scooped her limp body into his arms.

{_Red? Oi! Red!}_ Yoko rattled at him, but Kurama was preoccupied. Suddenly her limp body contracted in his arms as she curled into him, whimpering at the sudden chill she seemed to feel. She nuzzled her head under his chin and snaked her arms around his neck. Kurama stood very still. My-did it really just get that hot all the sudden? Kurama gulped.

{_Huh… look 'it you now, you devilish stud you}_ Yoko mocked with a cooing voice {_What have you been doing while I took my extended nappy, eh?_}

'_Silence, you!' _Kurama had to force mobility to his legs as he slowly carried Kagome through the bed room door, minding her head, and then slowly taking to the stairs, not wanting to jar her out of her rest, '_You're not helping at all, Yoko._'

{_It's not my job to make things easier on you, ol'boy, and really when there's a delicious little woman in our grasps like this, I refuse to let your noble-good-deed self get in the way of a….sample of what she has to offer._} Kurama could feel Yoko grin as he felt his eyes look over Kagome in his arms without his concern.

'_Yoko….'_

"Her car is the little Toyota truck just outside, sir." Granny spoke up, knocking Kurama from his inward squabble with the infuriating Yoko.

"Thank you, Miss." Kurama bowed his head slightly as best he could with Kagome's head nestled under his chin.

"Please, everyone calls me Granny, so I see no reason you shouldn't too." Granny nodded her head with a smile, "Didn't catch your name, though. What was it you said again?" she held open the door for him, keeping the curious children at bay and out of his way so he could pass through.

"Suichi Minamino, Granny." Kurama replied as he crossed out of the threshold to the house. And turned to face Granny and the charming children that seemed to grow on him somehow.

"Well then, be sure and accompany Kagome next time she ventures out this way, Suichi. I'm sure the kids would love to see ya, and you wouldn't have to race to the rescue during the next attack. I'm betting the little black demon that usually rescues her is getting tired of it by now. You should help lighten his load a bit." She winked as she closed the door on his astonished face, "See you then, Suichi deary."

{_Perfect! Now just get this little vixen in the truck and off we go to our place!_} Yoko cheered victoriously.

'_She… she said __**during the NEXT attack**__?_'

{_Meaning this isn't the first time the girl has been attacked, so what? We're here now. No need to worry, Kurama so cut it out.}_

'_Yeah, but- black demon? Yoko, you don't think it could have been-'_

_{Stop over thinking this and get the woman in the truck, Kurama! Quit stalling because you're unsure of what you're going to do and not going to do once we get back to the apartment! I'll take care of that._}

'_If I let you take care of it then she will be pants-less before we get there.'_

_{Exactly.}_

Kurama rolled his green eyes at Yoko's ability to make him want to smash his own head into a brick wall to try and jar the kitsune to shutting up, '_We're not going to our place, Yoko.'_

_{Ah-HA! So we're going to HER place to do it? Hmm, make it seem more intimate for her. I like it. We could-}_

'_We're NOT doing anything because we're NOT staying that long.'_

_{But-}_

'_No.'_

_{Would you-}_

'_NO.'_

_{What about-}_

Kurama had to stop himself from tossing Kagome in the front seat in frustration as he held himself in check- setting her down and then SLAMMING the door, "I SAID NO, YOKO! NO!" he snarled out loud.

A few of the Alpaca that were near the fence line jumped startled. Three heads darted up to stare at Kurama strangely. Kurama bit back a blush as he glared at them. The Lama-looking-animals stared right back dumbly, "What are you staring at?" he growled.

"Mraaawww." One bellowed as it flicked its tail and walked off. The other two following as Kurama snorted at them righteously.

{_Oh yes. Because winning a glaring contest with pee-brained stock animals is REALLY an accomplishment, Kurama. Really now. You're making me embarrassed.}_ Yoko dead panned inside him.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk back." Kurama grumbled under his breath as he walked around the small truck to get into the driver's seat. The engine purred to life and Kurama backed it down the driveway. As he started on the long country road back into Tokyo, he couldn't help but glance at Kagome ever-so-often. It was like an angel was sleeping next to him. It wasn't until he saw Tokyo lights in the distance that he realized that he didn't know where she lived.

Flipping out his cell, he dialed the number for the University's secretary office and through a bit of persuasive talking, acquired the address from a flattered middle-aged file agent.

"She lives in one of those compact apartment complexes near the campus." He thought aloud.

{_Not very classy, is she…} _Yoko commented {_All cramped in that paper-thin walled hell the size of a prison cell…. You should get her to move in with us, Kurama._} Yoko grinned innocently.

The kitsune burst out laughing when it seemed he caught the red-headed counterpart off guard. Kurama's face became a vision of color as his cheeks flared red at the images Yoko suddenly conjured up in his mind about having to share… certain facilities with the lovely Kagome. A car horn blared outside of the Toyota truck as Kurama had to jerk back into his own lane.

{_So you're not solid as a rock, are you}_ Yoko chuckled.

'_Can-it you pervert!'_

_{But I am YOU Kurama, so really, it's YOU as well} _the kitsune giggled like a school girl almost asKurama snarled at him.

When they finally did reach their destination, Kurama sighed with heavy relief as he turned off the engine, "We're just going to drop her off."

{_Then what? Leave her unconscious on her couch? Oh what a classic hero.}_ Yoko snorted.

Kurama unbuckled his seatbelt and once again moved got out and walked around the front of the Toyota to open Kagome's door, gently prying her out of the seatbelt and scooping her up in his arms, "Yoko…"

Suddenly the car was slammed into from behind. Kurama and Kagome were barely missed by the hurdling mass of 900 pounds of metal as the Toyota truck flew forward and smashed into a light post.

"THE HELL!" Kurama turned wide eyes to see a rhino demon with blood red eyes snorting at them. He was a good ten-foot tall, stood upright like a man, but was muscular in a sickeningly way. His leathery gray skin, small tail, and elf-like rhino ears were complete with a massive horn that was on his miss-shaped muzzle.

"GIVE ME THE WOMAN, FOX!" it roared, bearing massively saber-like fangs.

"Sorry, what woman?" Kurama snorted, not the least bit fazed by the large beast's threats as it stomped the ground, destroying the pavement and making the earth around them quiver.

"THE WOMAN! GIVE HER TO ME! MUST HAVE HER!"

"Sorry, she's unavailable to you." Kurama smirked, "You're welcome to try and come get her, but I can promise you'll be kissing pavement before you take three steps, and you'll be missing a limb. Leave now and I'll let someone who isn't as agitated as I am to deal with you and let you live."

"GIVE ME THE GIRL!" the Rhino roared as it pawed the ground like a bull about to charge. It's nostrils flaring a sickening mist as it snorted while its red eyes locked on target surely.

"Imbecile," Kurama sighed as the Rhino Demon started to charge. Just as Kurama promised, the large demon didn't take three steps before a large plant resembling a Venus Fly Trap burst up from the pavement and swallowed him whole. The poisonous saliva of the plant worked like acid on the rhino's skin as it ate at his hide while the fumes that he inhaled liquefied his insides. The demon only had a chance to utter a surprised yelp before there was no noise but the plant digesting him. Once satisfied, the plant shrunk in size and retreated back into the earth and back into a seed at Kurama's command.

Kurama looked down at Kagome as she started to stir only slightly. She settled down once again in his arms as she nuzzled her head under his chin again and sighed content. It amazed him that she slept through that. He looked towards her totaled Toyota and winced- she wasn't going to be a happy pregnant woman when she found about that. He then looked up the apartment building for a moment, considering it before he turned on his heel and started for his own home.

He could feel Yoko preening inside him {_I knew we would take her home!_}

"So you thought you'd just bring her here?" Yusuke was chowing down on a cup of instant ramen noodles leaning against the kitchen bar as Kurama explained why he had an unconscious woman in his arms when he arrived home and why he put her in his bed room to rest, "Riiiiight…" Yusuke snorted, slurping up a wad of noodles and finishing off his meal. Kurama's upper lip twitched when Yusuke used his arm-sleeve as a napkin to wipe his mouth… thing was that it wasn't even Yusukes shirt… the toushin had "borrowed" one of Kurama's!

"Alright fox, now tell us the REAL reason you brought her home. You looked awfully surprised to see Hiei and I here when you brought her in the house. You were planning on sleeping with her weren't you." Yusuke accused with an evil smirk as he tossed his dish behind him and into the kitchen sink that was magically stacked with dirty dishes Kurama didn't remember being there this morning.

{_YES!}_

"NO!" Kurama burst out at the same time Yoko replied. He then paused, noting that both Yusuke and Hiei had surprised faces staring at him as if he just turned into a woman and flashed them. Kurama rarely burst out like that- he coughed to compose himself a bit better, "It's not like that, Yusuke."

"Then what IS it like?" Hiei prodded, a black brow rising to disappear underneath the unruly spike of his black hair curiously. He rarely saw Kurama so unbalanced like now. Not to mention that he had a nagging feeling in his gut at the thought of the fox having… _feelings_ for this certain woman he found himself running into quiet often.

"Look- she's been attacked three times now that I have saved her. Who knows how many before that!" he explained, "I just don't want her to get attacked again."

"Wait- three times? You mean the demons are after her?" Yusuke pointed to the closed door where the pregnant woman slept, "What does she have that demons would be so gun-ho about getting to? The kid?"

"Hn, She's been attacked more times than three. I myself have had to get her out of a few close calls lately as well." Hiei admitted. Kurama and Yusuke stared at him in question and Hiei read their thoughts with a scowl on his face, "No, she doesn't remember me- there is a use for this Jagan on my forehead, remember fools? And it's going to _stay _that way." He glared at them. Kurama and Yusuke quickly looked away from the penetrating glare of the little demons red eyes. Neither really comfortable when the fire demon settled his threat glares on them.

"I really don't know, Yusuke," Kurama cleared his throat after a moment of silence, "that's why I brought her here." Kurama leveled the younger part demon with a steady gaze that had the toushin shivering. Kurama took note of it- he was still able to intimidate Yusuke with just a glance, but that woman…. Nothing. Must be her, not him.

"What is it with you two and staring down someone…" Yusuke grumbled as he suppressed another shiver.

"The demons have been attacking pregnant women. If they are attacking this one, they are after the child." Hiei reminded them.

"Or both." Koenma suddenly appeared. None of the three present even twitched at his sudden appearance. They were used to the teenage form of Koenma popping in unannounced- the prince of Rekai had a knack for doing it, "Good work Kurama, you found her earlier than we'd hoped." He nodded to the fox demon who was now confused and then the prince nodded to Hiei, "You too, Hiei. Good work in keeping an eye on her as well." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Found her?" Yusuke voiced the question they were all thinking.

"Kagome Higurashi is the woman asleep in the next room, and also the holder to the key to ALL of our survival." Koenma said seriously, "Oh, do I smell coffee?" and there went his seriousness in his search for the caffeinated heaven.

"Yeah, it's a day old," Yusuke shrugged as Koenma jerked away from the coffee pot as if it were giving off a deadly poisonous gas.

"Ugh! Kurama, I thought you lived better than this!" the Rekai prince sniffed in detest as he looked around the dirtied kitchen, "This is absolutely FILTHY!" he covered his nose.

"Yusukes' doing after just a day of rooming with me." Kurama explained with a slight glare at the detective.

"But Yusuke! What of Keiko and the twins? University?" Botan popped in on her ore in the same fashion Koenma just had. Her periwinkle eyes shined with concern.

"Keiko thinks I'm on a class vacation in America, the twin goblins are with her, and I dropped out of University a few months ago. Kurama's letting me lay low here a bit until I'm sure Keiko won't rip off my dick for lying to her." Yusuke replied dryly.

"You've been away from your family for three months?" Botan glared.

"Two and a half actually"

"YOU INCOMPITANT…. RRRRGHRA!" she threw her hands up in frustration, "I swear, Yusuke, If you do not go back to Keiko by the end of the week and come clean, ..!" she snarled.

Yusuke stumbled back and fell off the high stool he was perched on, falling to the floor. Kurama winced at the loud thump he created and quickly looked towards the bedroom door. His Yoki checked on Kagome without conscious thought of doing so- she was fine, and better yet, still asleep. He sighed heavily and then glared at the toushin, "It would do me some good to get rid of a free loader…"

"Kurama!" Yusuke gapped- he was supposed to be on HIS SIDE!

Kurama shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't you think you've put your wife in enough hell dealing with the twins on her own?" Kurama suggested, "After all, what kind of father are you, running away from your responsibilities towards your family because you don't want to face your wife?" Kurama knew he got through to Yusuke each time he brought up the subject like this. Yusuke was still sensitive about his own father walking out on himself and his mother when he was a kid- he vowed never to be like the detesting man, yet he was showing signs of doing just that.

"Fine. I'll call her and tell her I'll be home Friday." Yusuke sighed defeated. Botan grinned happily and hugged his neck.

"Good boy, Yusuke!" she cooed.

"Get off me!" Yusuke shoved her off and pushed himself off the floor again, "Now about this Kagome? What did you mean about her being the so called savior of everyone?" he turned to Koenma who had waited while the squabble was over, content to just watch as an amused invisible bystander.

"Hm? Oh! Kagome!" he nodded getting back on subject, "Right, I don't suppose any of you have heard about the sacred jewel?" he noticed with satisfaction that Kurama and Hiei went very still while Yusuke just looked as confused as ever.

"What's a sacred jewel?" the boy asked scratching his head.

"A relic- a very old one that grants wishes to humans and power to demons…. But not without a price. It's notorious for brining the holder tragedy and death in exchange for brief happiness." Kurama explained, "What does the vile thing have to do with Kagome?" he asked with a darkening edge to his voice.

"She was and still is the guardian of the jewel. She has been for five-hundred years actually- give or take." Koenma replied as if they were talking about what kind of Christmas cards they were getting this year.

"You're telling me that woman in there is over five hundred years old?" Hiei cocked a brow.

"No, no, no silly!" Botan waved the notion off, "She's only about twenty-one. She's been a guardian for five-hundred years because of the time-travelers well back at her shrine." The blue haired grim reaper said just as cheerfully as her boss. Her periwinkle eyes glittered in the usual 'Botan' fashion that mimicked a ditzy school girl.

"Time travel? Shrine?" Yusuke looked like he was about to blow a fuse as his brain tried to understand, "The hell is going on here! Is that why the demons are after her? The jewel?"

"No they are after her daughter."

"DAUGHTER?" Kurama and Yusuke snapped in unison.

"Her unborn child," Koenma held up a calming hand as he explained and then glared at his blue haired grim reaper assistant with a clenched fist, "Stop your incessant blabbering, Botan, you're confusing them." He chided.

"Sorry Lord Koenma." Botan seemed crestfallen as lowered her gaze to the floor and brought her arms behind her back, falling to the background of the conversation, "I still think we should've told Genkai first…"

"Why would Genkai-," Yusuke started but Koenma quickly cut him off.

"Ignore her." He intercepted the thought and then quickly continued on as if nothing happened, "The demons want power, and it was thought that the jewel was finally destroyed when Kagome returned, but as of late, the Jewel has been reactivating." Koenma explained, "The power surges have been at the top of the charts back in Rekai, but it has potential to go OFF the charts soon!"

"Okay, so the demons are after the power Kagome has now, right?" Yusuke gapped, "Wait…then that means… she still has the jewel?"

"No, Yusuke, it means that the child IS the jewel." Kurama said grimly.

"The child's a jewel now? Well DAMN that's gotta hurt when it comes out…"

"No Yusuke, the child HAS the power of the Jewel." Botan cleared, "It will have even MORE power once it's actually born,"

"Alright, the brain is officially fried." Yusuke sighed running a hand through his short thick hair, "I need a beer." He turned to the refrigerator, opening it and taking comfort in the cool blast it offered… only to find it empty, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE BEER?"

"You drank it." Hiei said flatly.

Kagome slowly started to awake when she heard voices in the other room, '_Momma and Souta must have visited again…_' she thought. Her hand unconsciously tracing the bump of her stomach where her child resided, '_Inuyasha….'_ She thought sadly, '_Would you really be as excited to see our child as I am? No, of course you would…I know you'd be a good father.'_ She thought happily as she started to slowly sit up, careful not to strain her stomach, '_Wait… I don't have red sheets? Or silk… and why does it smell like roses here? I thought I bought summer breeze scented washing soap.' _ She thought.

Looking around the room, it started to dawn on her- she wasn't at home…. Or the shrine. Her sleep dazed mind was still too comfortable to let her stand up and wander around, but her eyes were drawn to a movement on the dresser beside the bed. She slowly turned to face the dresser, seeing a small plant in a pot of soil. It had a long green stem and red-white petals. It looked very much like a weird version of a tiger lily. Kagome awed at its beauty when it moved slightly. The wind? No… there was none. Not even a draft- the window was closed… it twitched again. Kagome watched in shock as the petal's shook themselves as it straightened itself up right, yawning and to Kagome's horror, showing a full set of sharp teeth hidden beneath the petals. A green saliva substance clung to the teeth and reeked of poison….

'Ok, Kagome, calm down- it's just a plant with teeth and… poisonous saliva…' she thought. Her thumping heart stuttered a moment….

"!"

-098-

Kurama's head snapped up in alarm when he heard Kagome scream bloody murder in his bed room. Yusuke did the same, but Hiei had already drawn his sword and was by the door, ready and waiting to slice through the threat that startled him. Koenma and Botan shared a seemingly gleeful look.

"Looks like the woman of the hour has awakened," Koenma smiled casually with a jump of his eye brows towards Botan. Botan mirrored his amusement with a silent grin of her own and winked.

"Lady Kagome must not be a morning person!" the two giggled at eachother as if they were sharing a private joke.

Yusuke took a few steps away from them, disturbed, "Get. A. Room." He said, eyeing them out of the corner of his eye.

"Kagome?" Kurama called through the door as he cautiously approached the other side Hiei wasn't occupying, "Are you alright in there?"

The door was flung open so quickly, Hiei was nearly hit by the swing of the door. Lucky for him, he's a fast little sucker and instantly phased out of the way. She raised a brow at the door that nearly hit him then trailed his eyes from the hand that held the door handle up the bare arm to the shivering woman clad in one of Kurama's flannel button up shirts that reached her knees. Her wild black hair was loose and untamed around her shoulders as her coffee brown eyes refused lose sight of the plant monstrosity even though she held her head stretched faraway as possible from the viney-creature that was wrapped around her left arm….. purring. Its petalled head was rubbing up and down her shoulder as it chattered at her in a strange language.

"Oh look Kurama." Yusuke tried to hold in his laughter at the comical, "She found your '_cat_'."

"THIS is a CAT?" Kagome scowled death at him, but yelped when the 'cat' twitched around her arm. Her skin crawling in alarm as the insulted 'cat' whined at her and nuzzled the skin of her arm reassuringly. She looked to Kurama with wide brown eyes, asking for answers silently.

Kurama quirked a nervous smile, "You see, that kinda IS a pet…" he explained.

"Plants aren't pets…. And they certainly DON'T purr." She looked down at the plant that chattered admonishingly at her as if to tell her to stop talking down to it, "At least they're not supposed to."

"It said the woman it likes shouldn't be saying such harsh things about it." Kurama translated with a twinkle in his eye as Kagome looked from him to the plant…. Then noticed there were others here.

"Oh…. Hello everyone…." She grinned with a pretty blush to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Hello yourself…." Yusuke whistled as he gave her a once over.

Not understanding why he was doing that, Kagome looked down herself and yelped in surprised to find she was only wearing an oversized flannel shirt, "OH GOD!" she flung herself back in the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Well…. She seems charming." Yusuke grinned roguishly.

Kagome rest a hand over her pounding heart- she certainly wasn't expecting THAT! Where was she, and who were those people? She recognized the red head- that was her Sensei, Suichi-San. Then there was a blue haired teenager, what looked like her boy friend sucking on a… pacifier. Also, that rude slick-haired kid who had the gall to hit on her- did he get off on pregnant women? She shuddered at the thought. Crazy guy….

And lastly, there was the other man that seemed to be her height who nearly got hit by her door swinging. He surprised her momentarily with just the feel of his agitated Yoki… defiantly a demon. But the spiky haired demon felt familiar to her- like she'd seen him before. Out of all the others in the room, she felt his aura over the others. He must be a very dominant personality. Like Inuyasha was.

Kagome held her breath as her hand flew to her mouth. Even though she hadn't spoken the inu-hanyou's name, it still made her heart race and then drop at the realization that it wasn't Inuyasha behind the door wandering what was wrong with her. It wasn't Inuyasha who would come after her after being away for so long. It wasn't Inuyasha who would comfort her in mourning her inability to return to the past to show Inuyasha his baby…. Their baby. Kagome choked back the tears as she weakly slid down the door, cursing herself as the hot wet tears started to flow down her cheeks still hot from embarrassment.

'No… no, stop it,' she weakly thought as she cupped her face in her hands as her knees drew up closer to her and her body shook as she tried to stop the unrelenting tears, 'I've already cried so much, why do you still make me cry even after you're gone? Stupid…. Stupid, stupid, stupid-'

"Inuyasha…" she whispered the last part and could no longer hold in the silent sobs. His name was what broke the dam she had carved around her heart to hold in the hurt, the longing and the sorrow. Inuyasha was no more, and she had to accept that….. but.

It still tore her up inside.

There was a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen, "KYAAAAH!" she yelped without thinking as she wrapped her arms over her stomach, gritting her teeth as the sharp pain attacked the other side of her abdomen.

"What happened?" Kagome looked up with confused, wet eyes at the dark, spiky-haired demon that was standing over her. His red eyes looked her over for injury as he kept his small distance from her, "Are you being attacked somehow?"

Kagome blinked but gritted her teeth, her head bowing as she carefully tried to instinctively curl around her stomach, "Ba-Baby," she hissed.

"Baby?" Hiei repeated dumbly. She wasn't being attacked? Okay, now what…. He helplessly stared down in confusion at the writhing woman at his feet at a complete and utter loss of what to do.

"HIEI!" Kurama knocked on the door, unable to get in as quickly as he hoped because Kagome had locked it when she slammed it shut earlier, "Hiei, what's wrong?"

Hiei slowly knelt so he was level with the hunching woman. He hesitated as he put his hands on her shoulders to try and help her straighten up, but quickly pulled away as if he were stung when she snapped at him as it caused her pain to straighten a bit. Hiei had never really feared much, but right now, this pregnant woman was starting to terrify him as he wisely backed away from her.

"Hiei?" Kurama called worried.

"Maybe he didn't actually go in there?" Yusukes voice offered through the door.

"Hiei, you are in there aren't you?" Kurama tried again. The fox was starting to sound really worried now.

"She… she says it's the baby." Hiei replied unsure.

There was a pause before the door suddenly clicked open as one of Kurama's plants fooled the lock and snapped it open. The red haired fox's green eyes searched the room, landing on Kagome in wide concern. He fell to his knees at her side, trying to ease her into straightening again. Hiei watched in awe as the young woman hissed but then started to calm down at the fox's comforting.

"Kagome, do you know why the baby is hurting you?" Kurama asked softly as he gathered her in his arms.

"Ki-kicking me… the baby kicks harder… than… human….babies." Kagome panted. She felt the baby settle once again and was slowly easing out of her pain.

"It _kicked_ her?" Yusuke gawked, "The twins _never_ hurt Keiko like this when she was pregnant, and they aren't exactly human either."

"That's because this child has more demon in it than your offspring, Yusuke." Koenma said matter of factly.

"_Offspring_?" Yusuke growled offended at the term as he gritted his teeth at the unimpressed Rekai Prince.

"Not to mention, it's not completely just demon either. You have to take into account that its part miko as well." Botan chimed again, earning blank looks from the demons in the room and one pissed off prince. She backed away from the dark look Koenma shot her, "What?"

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT OPENING YOUR PIE HOLE!" Koenma barked at her furiously.

Botan flinched away, "Sorry, Lord Koenma."

"Miko ... and Demon?" Hiei shook his head as his ruby eyes were wide while he tried to grasp the concept of it, "The aura of the child would turn on its self. Soon as the child is born, it will die."

"Aren't Miko's you know…. Dead?" Yusuke added.

"Kagome's still very much alive, Yusuke." Kurama pointed out dryly as he held her while she caught her breath.

Kagome glared at Hiei as her eyes flashed blue furiously, "My baby will. Not. Die." She said dangerously low.

"If it's both holy and demon, then it will." Hiei retorted smoothly, "Do you realize the purpose of Miko? To kill demons. Which reminds me." He turned to face Kagome as she stayed in Kurama's protective arms on the floor glaring at him defiantly.

Kurama seemed to sense something bad was about to go on, "Hiei…" he warned.

Hiei ignored him as his temper flared with her defiance, "What is a Miko doing getting knocked up by a demon?" Hiei snorted.

The room fell very silent but the tension was instantly thick around them as Kagome's eyes flared sparks almost. She was furious. So furious she couldn't speak. Kurama's skin started to burn where his clothes didn't cover his arms that encircled her. He winced but didn't let her go.

"_Knocked-up_?" Kagome spat the words in her dark whisper, but Hiei heard it loud and clear as if she shouted them at him. She started to try and stand, ignoring Kurama's offer to help her as she stood awkwardly on her on. One hand was protectively covering her stomach while her black hair started to sway around her under the influence of her swirling updraft of powerful aura, "Do NOT speak of things you do NOT understand, stupid _demon_! Do NOT assume that you can talk like that to me!" she roared as a wave of pure energy, too weak to purify, but strong enough to leave some nasty burns flowed out like a tidal wave from all sides of her person, knocking everyone in the room back and ramming them against the walls of the room. The plants with weak Yoki in them around the room turned to ash, all but the one that was shaking terrified wrapped around Kagome's neck. Koenma and Botan could feel the force like a blast of wind from a tornado, but were otherwise unaffected…

Hiei, however, was tossed out the window from whence he came, slammed into the great oak tree trunk that stood just outside it. His skin burning so bad that it simmered and light burn marks marred where his body wasn't covered. The wind was knocked from him soon as the tidal wave of weak purity smashed against him. Kurama's arms were burned the worst of the three since he was stubbornly keeping them around Kagome to stop her from doing something rash. He bit his lower lip to hold in a painful cry as the burns ate at his nerves while the weak purity wave sank into his Yoki pores, scorching them.

Yusuke was barreled through the open door and back into the living room beyond the bedroom. He escaped with only one burn where he'd been hit with the purity wave, but it would heal within an hour at most since it barely even hurt. Stung like hell, but no real pain like Hiei and Kurama were enduring. He rolled to a sitting position from the way he lay prone, staring in shock at the Miko panting in Kurama's eyes.

"Daaamn." He gawked again. This chick was full of surprises!

Kagome shook as the small amount of purity drained her energy much more than it should have. Then her eyes widened in fear- the baby!

"Its fine," Kurama grimaced, "Your power didn't flow inward a-at all." Kagome wandered why his voice was so strained, but one glance down at his arms that still held her and Kagome gasped.

"KURAMA!" she tore away from him, eliciting a groan of both protest and pain at the sudden movement forced on his agonized burns. Kurama slumped weakly to the floor, his energy going on overdrive as it focused on trying to filter out the purity that was forced on him, "Why did you keep holding on to me? Didn't you sense my power?" she demanded, but her voice was laced with concern. As she carefully knelt down beside him, trying to assess the damage done, completely ignoring the fuming fire demon trying to drag himself back into the bedroom.

"Come now, Botan." Koenma whispered to the blue haired grim reaper.

"What? But this is getting good!" Botan protested in the same low whisper.

Koenma rolled his eyes, "Do you want this to happen correctly or not?" he challenged. When she hesitated he scoffed, "Oh, come 'on! Besides it's time to visit Genkai."

"But you said-," and just like that, they disappeared into a portal, unnoticed by the other four still in the house.

"Man, Kurama, you okay?" Yusuke caught himself before he stumbled over himself as he wisely leaned against the threshold of the door, "Oi, what the hell did you just do?" he demanded of Kagome.

"I.. I didn't mean for it to… it was just that guy…" she nodded towards Hiei who looked like he just got dragged through Satins lair by a raging minator.

"Yusuke, don't chastise her." Kurama grunted in pain as he tried to stand up, but started to fall back down, Kagome caught him and helped him lower to the floor again.

"Like hell!" Yusuke snapped back, pointing an accusing finger at Kagome, "she just ATTACKED US!"

"If she wanted to kill us, Yusuke, you'd be dead." Hiei mumbled.

Kagome turned to him sharply, assessing him over her shoulder in suspicion- why was he taking her side anyway?

"The hell Hiei? Did all that holy crap purify your brain?"

"Back off Detective!" Hiei snapped deadly, locking his ruby eyes on Yusuke in a way that forced even the most hardened criminals of Makai to yield to the fire demons demands.

Yusuke stared in shock, "Hiei?"

"She can't control her power just yet." Hiei grudgingly admitted what information he had found in Kagome's mind. His Jagan instinctively wanted to know why he was attacked by the strange ona and had plundered her mind without her even noticing, "They're connected to strong emotions like the anger you just saw."

Kagome stared hard at him, "What makes you say that?" she challenged, but her voice cracked a bit, giving away her sudden fear.

"Your mind." Hiei said without thinking.

"You…. YOU!" she bristled, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU VIOLATED MY MIND!" she snarled.

Hiei stared at her dully through the pain, "Get worked up, ona, and you risk the whelp." He reminded as he made a quick glance to the small lump of her stomach for emphasis.

Kagome instantly deflated, but her agitation of him still simmered. Her hand reassuringly rubbed her stomach, feeling the presence of her child.

Yusuke shook his head, "That's it. I'm going HOME! Where I don't get my ass fried by freakin out of control MIKOS!" he threw his heads in the air.

Kagome felt guilty instantly for letting her powers get so out of hand. After all, they hadn't really shown any ill will towards her and yet she practically blew up at them… Hiei quickly read the thought and put a stop to it with a snort.

-_Do not concern yourself with him, ona. He needed to go home anyways and he'll cool off by tomorrow. You have not permanently made an enemy.-_

Kagome jumped when she heard his voice echo in her head. She was so caught off guard by the low arrogant voice that she jerked back with a yelp. She whirled to gawk with wide eyes at the offender, "S-STOP THAT!" she yelped. Hiei only smirked and decided to poke her again.

-_Stop what?-_

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT!" she snapped, shifting to go ahead and let loose another wave of power on the jerk when Kurama yelped in pain as her knee knocked against his elbow.

"AH!" he hissed, recoiling in pain.

Kagome instantly turned to him, her aura seeping away back to its harmless state "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Here let me have a look and see if I can help?" she eased Kurama to a sitting position as Hiei made a noncommittal noise behind her back.

"Going to use more _Miko_ energy to heal a Miko burn, ona?"

"Enough, you!" she hissed at him over her shoulder and then turned to Kurama, an annoyed twist on her lips and stubborn set in her jaw as she looked over Kurama's burns. The NERVE of that demon!

{_Note to self- do not piss off this vixen when pregnant….}_ Yoko groaned, feeling dizzy after the purity settled in his system.

'_Or otherwise…_' Kurama agreed.

The plant around Kagome's neck chattered on and on excitedly as it wound down Kagome to her arm, worriedly looking over the burns as it whined. Kagome pulled her hands away, "I think I can heal them…"

"You think?" Hiei emphasized with a doubtful narrow of his ruby eyes.

"I've done it before when Inu-… A friend of mine got burned by another miko accidentally." She retorted, catching herself with a painful grimace when she almost said _his_ name out loud.

"Hn." Hiei snorted doubtfully, "Well, fox, how would you feel about being fried again?"

"Do what you think is best, Kagome." Kagome's brown eyes were caught up in Kurama's trusting green ones that were so deep, Kagome felt like she was falling in them. His utter trust in her gave her the confidance she needed to see this through.

"I… I'll try." She nodded.

"Ona…" Hiei's terse interruption of whatever moment Kurama and Kagome seemed to be having drawn Kagome back to the task at hand and had Kurama glaring over her head at Hiei.

{_Stupid short demon…..}_ Yoko snorted {_Right when we had her staring at us too… she was transfixed by us too!}_ he pouted.

Kurama gulped as Kagome leaned over him, none the wise to how it made Kurama's heart beat just a bit faster at the close proximity. What Yoko wasn't willing to admit was that they were just as caught up in her warm brown eyes as she was to them….

Kagome held her heads over Kurama's over heated skin. Her cool fingers felt like heaven to his burned skin. A pleasing cool feeling emitted from her hands where she touched his burns feather-lightly. Barely brushing her fingers along his marred skin, Kagome slowly stroked one hand up and down the burns with such care that Kurama couldn't help but stare into her eyes and then down at her hand that glowed a soft blue while the burn erased under her palm. It was pure energy, but it wasn't burning Kurama- it was healing him.

When Kagome was satisfied, she looked up to Kurama's face with a smile, "There, how's that?" she asked as she bit her lip worriedly.

Kurama stretched and retracted his arm, feeling no pain at all, "I don't feel a thing! You really did heal it, miko energy, right?"

Kagome nodded, "I don't know how, but when I heal people, it doesn't matter if they are human or demon- the power only heals, not harms." She replied with a relieved sigh, "So glad I got better at it!"

"Better?" Kurama had a sudden bad feeling.

Kagome blushed as she looked away, rubbing her palms together in her lap nervously, "Uh… you see…. When I tried it on my friend he first time, I had to keep healing the small burns the healing power would give him when I concentrated too hard on healing one wound."

"Oh…. Well…." Kurama gulped, "That's…. comforting?"

{_I think one of my balls just shriveled up and fell off….} _Yoko looked down a moment, cupping himself and then sighed {_Ahhh, still there.} _Kurama got the impression of Yoko's long fox tail wagging happily. Kurama grimaced, not needing to hear that, but he felt the same feeling.

Hiei started chuckling- startling Kurama and confusing Kagome, "Looks like your luck nearly ran out on that one, Fox." The fire demon smirked, trying to contain the small chuckles.

"I shouldn't be bragging, Spiky. You're turn next." Kagome stood up, dusting off her over-sized shirt as she settled her hands on her hips, giving him a determined look.

"No." Hiei's chuckles were immediately cut off as he stared right back at her with his usual blank stare.

"No? But your burns-!" Kagome protested.

Hiei grimaced, "I'll be fine." He snorted, turning away from her and disappearing out the window again.

"But… wait- what the heck is your name anyways?" she followed him to the widow and after not seeing him, "JERK!" she slammed down the window and turned away from in furiously. Then back tracked and locked the window for good measures, snorting at it as if it were Hiei himself.

Kurama hid a smile, "It's Hiei by the way." He replied for her.

"Hiei?" she cocked a brow as she said the name with loathing.

"And yes," Kurama's eyes flared golden as Yoko spoke up, "He is always a jerk." He smirked.

Kagome shook her head, but quickly regretted it when the room started whirling around her, "No-not good…"

"Hm?" Kurama's eyes widened when Kagome started to fall, "KAGOME!" he rushed forward to catch her.

"Tired…" she whispered, "Just so…. Tired…." She moaned as he laid her back on the bed to tuck her in.

"Then sleep, silly." Kurama replied, his gentle smile had yet to leave. Kagome inspired him to just smile when he saw her.

"Home?" she yawned.

"I'll take you there tomorrow. You're too tired to drive home now, and a lot has happened anyways. Just sleep here."

"But…." Kagome yawned again as her eyes started to droop. The plant slithered up and tangled itself in her hair, mimicking her yawn as it settled down to sleep, releasing a pheromone that would allow Kagome to fall asleep faster and stay asleep until she was very well rested, "…O…k…" she relented before falling asleep.

Kurama watched over her awhile longer as she slept, committing every line of her face to memory as she slept.

{_You know, we could commit the REST of her __**body**__ to memory if you would just slip inside there with her._} Kurama froze, and then stood up.

'_Need to get away from here.'_

{_What? The fun was just about to start!} _Yoko whined as Kurama strode out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He then grabbed the throw-over blanket that was over the couch and settled down on the said couch, using the armrest as a pillow, {_You know this is going to hurt in our neck tomorrow, right….}_ Yoko groaned.

'_Go to sleep, pervert.'_ Kurama replied.

After Kurama had left for a while, Hiei dropped back down to the branch that hung just outside of Kagome's window, unlocked the said window with ease, and then peaked inside. He just didn't have a good feeling about leaving the troublesome ona alone. Especially in an induced sleep. She'd be out like a light and none the wiser if someone banged brass symbols over her head. He slipped inside, rolling his eyes when he noticed Kurama left her alone, "Stupid fox…" he thought aloud.

He glanced over the slumbering Miko, once again, wandering why she made him uneasy. Why she infuriated and interested him. She sighed and turned over in her sleep, facing toward him now. Hiei snorted, "I will not run to your rescue for the fifth time, ona." He crossed the room, settling in the corner and keeping an eye on her through the corner of his eye as he stared at the moon out the window as it peaked through the rain clouds that released silent pelts of rain. He sighed, '_She's more trouble than she's worth….'_ Even as he thought that, he looked over at her innocently sleeping face and felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Stupid ona."

A/N- Oh wow, looky look! You guys like it! Yays! (does happy dance!) I like this one too! Its one of my favorites!

Review Responces:

Dreaming-endlessly- Cool! I'm honored you like the story! I got curious when I saw your avatar and it lead me to your own X-over too! Nicely done! I'm reading it now in my spare time!

SuicidalxDolly- Haha! Here's the update! Hopefully you liked it!

Cristiline Ice: Every time I read you username I get a refreshed chill feeling lol just what I need for the heat of this summer! WHOOOOT! SOMEONE ELSE WHO USES MY FAVE WORD! WHOOOT! Lol

Silver Apple: Ah ha ha! Sorry about the whole killing ya with the cliffy (rubs back of head sheepishly) you flatter me so much! Lol!

Cosmic-lover- Aww don't pout! I updated again, didn't I? lol though it wasn't as quick as last time (sweat drop) but hey, I was really surprised when I was going through all the Kurama X-over fics and didn't find many of him as a teacher! Come on! He's so University-teacher material even when he was in freakin Middle school! Lol guess he had Yoko to thank for that. Either way, so agree, that man is drop dead sexy XDD

Till next time! Can't wait to hear from you guys!

-Dessy-san


	4. Chapter 4 Well THAT wasn't Expected

_Sometimes I get my head in a dizzy _

_Feeling so lost, ticking you off_

_Now boy you know me well, said I'm that kind of feeling_

_That kind of soft, that kind of Silly_

_But when I'm in doubt_

_I open my mouth_

_And words come out_

_Words come out like_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_There's something underneath my bed_

_Oh, please believe, I said_

_Baby there's a shark in the water,_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_Better be soon_

_**Shark in the Water: VV Brown**_

Chapter four- Well THAT wasn't expected

"Kagome, I really don't advise that you leave just yet," Kurama sighed as he followed the determined young woman from his bedroom door to the front door of his penthouse. He had slight bags under his eyes and he could barely think straight with having to yawn every other minute; thanks to an obnoxious kitsune in his head. Yoko had let Kurama fall asleep easily, but it fitful. The kitsune plagued poor Kurama with erotic thoughts of Kagome, both pregnant and not. Sometimes it was Kagome with Yoko, or Kurama, and sometimes it was with both. Either way, Kurama had woken up at five in the morning to take a cold shower…. An icy, icy cold shower. He had just come out of the bath room in his plush dark blue bathrobe, patting and ruffling his mane dry again with a fluffy terry cloth towel when he saw Kagome march out of his room with determination, mumbling a quick goodbye as she headed for the door. Kurama felt a heavy weight of dread fall in the pit of his stomach and hurried after her.

"By the way, where are my clothes?" she stopped suddenly and twist around to quirk an inquiring brow at the off guard Kitusne.

"Dryer." He yelped his answer as the small woman before him suddenly stopped her strides for the door and nearly caused him to topple over her in nothing but a robe.

{_Is that really such a bad scenario?}_ Yoko taunted with a slow, devious smirk rising on his devilish face when Kurama stiffened.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, a bit taken aback when Kurama's spine suddenly went very straight and stiff.

"Ju-Just an unwanted cool updraft." He excused.

"This is why men don't wear skirts…. Unless they're Scottish." She shrugged and moved on by him towards the back room where the dryer and washer were in the laundry/Yusuke's old room.

Kurama laughed nervously behind her as he inwardly cursed the laughing kitsune that was rolling around inside his head laughing like a loony toon.

"Let's see…" Kurama heard Kagome think out loud as he approached the laundry room door and froze again.

'_This woman will be the death of me. I'm sure of it!'_ he suppressed a groan.

Kagome was bent over slightly at the waist. One hand covered over her stomach protectively while the other sifted around in the clothes, taking out a few articles at a time and placed them in a laundry basket that lay beside the machine at the ready. The large shirt Kurama had given her rode up her behind to just below her hips, giving Kurama a view that made most straight men's mouths water, and he was no exception to the rule.

{_If this is our death, kill me slowly!_} Yoko gawked.

"Hmm, Mine….. mine…. Not mine, not mine," Kagome mumbled to herself as she separated the load of clothing that was a mix of both Kurama's and hers since he needed to do a load last night anyway. She slowly straightened as she paused, turning around to face him with a smirk, "Naughty, naughty, Minamino-san," she tsked.

Kurama jumped startled- did she catch him gawking? Why was she smirking at him then? Was she devious deep down and not really the shy maiden he thought?

"H-Huh?" he couldn't stop the blush that crept up his neck as his wide green eyes stayed firmly locked on her face, not trusting them to linger anywhere else on her delectably pregnant body.

"You own a G-string thong!" she giggled.

"A-a-wha?" he noticed she was twirling a tiny piece of black cloth on her left index finger, "Whatthehell?" he yelped. He seriously didn't remember buying that!

"It IS yours… isn't it?" Kagome jerked it out of his reach when he lunged to try and snatch it away from her.

"No!" he barked in embarrassment, "I've never owned something like that!"

Kagome's eyes sparkled in laughter. Her impression of Minamino-sensei had been a cool-calm, level headed guy. Always suave and never getting worked up, but seeing him like this made her heart flutter in ways that were strange and exciting- this was the REAL Minamino-san. And he was comfortable enough to let her glimpse this side of him- his shy side!

He made to snatch it again, but she jerked it away again, twirling out of his reach slightly, "Ah, so it's your yaoi lover then? It's a mans' G-string and if it's not yours then….?" She teased, holding in the bursting bubbles of laughter at the way his eyes became enlarged even more than before in terror almost.

"Y-y-y-y-YAOI?" Kurama stuttered, ".!"

"You must get teased about that a lot for you to react THAT strongly." Kagome observed.

"It's probably Yusuke's anyway." Kurama tried to calm himself as he started to straighten himself, but his blush gave him away as it stubbornly refused to cool down from his enflamed cheeks. Damn it!

"Yusuke now? So he married this Keiko person only as a cover up for your relationship?" she then seemed to remember something, "Hmm, I think there's a Keiko living in the same apartment complex as me. Heh heh! Imagine if it's the same girl! That means he's playing both of you!" she wasn't really suggesting such a thing, but seeing Kurama's face redden to a shade darker than his own hair made her want to laugh.

That did it.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GAY! AND NO! NOT YUSUKE, NOT LIKE THAT!" Kurama hissed, earning a burst of laughter from Kagome. Though the sound made his ears preen with the pleasure of being able to hear the melodious tone, he was still infuriated that she was teasing him about the G-string. As soon as she seemed too lost in her laughter, he made a quickly, calculative strike for the offending undergarment, startling Kagome.

Her breath caught in her throat as she jerked her hand away to avoid him, but it threw her off balance and sent her falling backward. She cried out in surprise on her way down, tensing and curling around her baby protectively, but two strong arms caught her around her torso. They paused at the odd angle before Kurama couldn't stand, supporting them both at the very odd angle and sent them tumbling down on soft used towels waiting to be washed.

Kurama made sure that he didn't put any of his weight on her stomach during the fall instinctively, aware of the fragile life within her he could harm unknowingly. This put most of his weight on his upper body and legs. Her gasp made him realize that he'd landed with his head buried between Kagome's highly sensitive breasts and he quickly sat up.

"S-Sorry, about that!" he jerked up, now on his hands and knees above her. Their eyes locked as soon as they were eye level and the world around them froze. Emerald-green were caught up in chocolate-brown as they both held their breath in anticipation.

Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed that Kurama's green eyes were slowly fading away to gold… a gold that made her heart beat faster and faster- was she imagining it? Through her eyes, she saw golden eyes, silvery white mane and two little doggy ears staring down at her again after so long, '_Inuyasha…'_

Kurama didn't move while Kagome's small, cool to the touch hands slid up his chest, shoulders and neck to cup his cheeks. Her brown eyes grew warmer and more loving, as if he were the only thing in her world and it made his heart speed fast enough to earn fifty speeding tickets! Yoko had wanted to be a part of this interesting encounter so he had forced himself closer to the surface, changing their eyes from green to gold and that's when both halves of the spirit were shocked as two small feminine hands traveled over their body to cup their cheeks, slowly encouraging them to lean down closer to the enticing woman beneath them.

Kagome rose to meet him when they were only inches apart, capturing his lips in a soft kiss that had Kurama going wild on the inside as she gave him a taste of herself with her small tongue slowly begging his own to answer her pleas. As Kurama quickly succumbed to the addictive kiss, he noticed her strange approach to it- she was begging him, not in the needy way of an aroused woman ready to get down and dirty, but a woman who was hurt and missing something dear to her. Did she even realize what she was doing? 

There was a sudden sound of metal scraping against metal and pavement outside that jarred Kagome back to her senses. Her vision of Inuyasha faded away as golden eyes melted back to deep emerald. She jerked away from Kurama in surprise and shoved him off of her. Utterly confused, Kurama stayed sitting on his ankles while Kagome gathered up her clothes and rushed out the doorway, keeping her head low to hide her eyes under her bangs, but she couldn't hide the bright blush that marred her ivory skin. She paused at the door, "I-I-I'm Sorry!" she quickly said with a terrified stutter as if she were scared to death of something, "I, I'll change and then leave for my apartment, okay?" she quickly rushed out as Kurama hurried to stand and follow her.

"Kagome, wait-!" but he was too late. As soon as he escaped the doorway of the laundry room, she had already closed and locked the door to the bathroom.

{_I think you just introduced us to our own personal heaven, Red_} Yoko purred.

"She was terrified!" Kurama hissed under his breath, as if disgusted with himself. Not because he didn't enjoy the kiss she initiated, but because he DID. Because he enjoyed it and she seemed terrified about something with it.

{_We must look like her past lover.}_ Yoko shrugged {_Easy enough to overcome.} _He didn't seem too worried about the fact that Kagome was terrified about what just happened.

Before Kurama could retort, the bathroom door was swung open and Kagome was once again dressed in her clothes from yesterday. Her tight jeans still caught his attention and she still looked like a goddess when she was dressed as when she was covered only in his over-sized sleep shirt. She had haphazardly pulled back her hair into a low ponytail that bobbed with her sharp steps as she once again strode for the door, another strange scraping sound of metal on concrete making both Kurama and Kagome wince as she reached it.

"What the hell is that?" she furrowed her brow, not looking at him directly, but at the window behind him.

"Kagome," he tried again.

"Oh, never mind, I gotta go.." Kagome quickly excused as she let herself out the door, "Thank you sooo much for helping me last night, Sensei." Ooh that hurt. Now she wouldn't even say his family name. He was just 'Sensei'…

{_You gotta quit that job.}_ Yoko grumbled.

"Kagome, wait-!" and the door was closed. Kurama rushed to it, in pursuit of her. Not caring if his neighbors saw him in his bathrobe. It was long enough and fairly fluffy too, so it wasn't that indecent, "Kagome….?"

The outside of Kurama's door was an open air hallway that led to the stairs and elevators on the other end. Down below was a perfect view of the parking lot and street that the high-class apartment complex stood by, but what caught Kagome's eye was what looked like her Toyota truck…. TOTALED and being dragged through a portal in broad daylight by a few ogres that worked in Rekai. Kurama came up behind her, looking over the brick wall that acted as the railing and sighed in exasperation.

"Oh god, not now…." He pleaded.

"What…. Happened to my truck?" Kagome whispered.

"About that…. I can get it replaced," Kurama started.

"What?" she demanded, "What happened last night while I was out, and why is my truck a hunk of metal now?" her deadly tone had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end in alarm.

"Rhino demon smashed it when I brought you to your house, so I called Yusuke and Hiei to help me move it to the back of my apartment behind the dumpsters so it wouldn't cause a scene-,"

"Wait, wait, wait- RHINO DEMON!" she gawked and then her aura seemed to burst into dark blue flames of fury around her as her anger flared, "I WAS ATTACKED TWICE LAST NIGHT?"

"Well you were attacked by the lioness, and then fainted, remember? So I doubt you would have remembered the rhino anyway…" Kurama was now babbling.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"Huh?" Kurama had to hold back the urge to shrink away from Kagome when she got in his face- and this time she wasn't planning on kissing him, but it rather looked like she would claw his eyes out if he answered wrong.

"THE DEMON!"

"D-dead"

"Good- I'd have done it myself!" she huffed, "now where are they taking my trashed up truck?" she demanded.

"Rekai."

"Why?"

"It was a demon-related event."

"So?"

"It goes to Rekai."

"MINAMINO!" she barked, "Stop with the short answers and just tell me what's going to happen now? I need a car!"

{_Well at least you're not '__**Sensei**__'_} Yoko shrugged.

Before Kurama could answer, his cell phone went off. He flipped it open out of habit and Koenma's face showed up on the small screen, "Let me speak to Kagome."

"How did you know I was with her?" Kurama raised a dark brow.

"I know all. Now let me speak to Lady Kagome." Koenma shrugged. Kurama grudgingly handed his phone over to the bewildered Kagome. Really, she thought she would have been used to the weird and the strange after her time with Inuyasha, but she still found a sense of awe at every new twist she came across, "Let me apologize for the unfortunate circumstances of your truck, Lady Kagome."

"It was your fault?" Kagome's brow furrowed in question.

"Well… kinda, sorta, maybe?" Koenma meekly replied, batting his suddenly large puppy dog brown eyes.

"What did you do?" Kurama demanded, not liking the feeling this brought on.

"Well, Ms. Kagome has been attacked more than the other women that have been victims of the demon ongoings, so we released a captured rogue near her apartment to see if it would bypass her since she's already been targeted before, or it still went after her- and now we know that it is in fact Kagome that the demons are going after and not just random human women who happen to be pregnant." Koenma explained in a quick rush.

"YOU PUT KAGOME'S LIFE IN DANGER ON A WHIM BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO KNOW THAT?" Kurama burst out in anger. He saw red in his vision as his eyes flared gold and then flashed red.

"Easy now, Kurama, we knew you were with her at the time since our sensors picked up both of your ki's near one another. We wouldn't have done it if we weren't sure you would have been there to protect her!" Koenma defended.

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" the fox snarled, snatching the cell out of Kagome's hand.

"Wait a minute." Kagome snatched the cell back and then glared at the screen with the squirming 'baby'. Koenma started sweating in fear as Kagome kept staring him down. Then her face relaxed into an utterly confused expression, "Why is there a talking baby on this cell screen?"

Koenma fell out of his chair in surprise and Kurama sighed in defeat. His anger deflating, "Gods, Kagome…." He sighed, but had to smile at her confused look that reminded him of a curious puppy with the way she tilted her head at the screen, utterly fascinated.

"Ms. Kagome, I assure you, I am plenty old enough to talk." Koenma replied stiffly as he climbed back into his seat, "In fact, this is only a form I must take to preserve my awesome almighty powers as a Rekai prince." He puffed his chest out proudly. 

"So what are you going to do about my truck now?" she ignored his obvious boast, instantly deflating the poor Rekai prince's ego boost.

{_Ah, another talent our vixen has._} Yoko grinned, utterly enjoying how Kagome was treating the most powerful prince of the three worlds like a spoiled child.

"Right, that's what I had called about. We wanted to make it up to you," Koenma replied, gritting his teeth.

"Oh really…. I'm listening." Kagome quirked a suspecting brow.

"We will provide you with a new car of your choosing." The prince sighed, "That rhino really did a number on that poor thing" he muttered as Kagome noticed her truck was now being dragged across the screen behind Koenma. She glanced down at the parking lot where she had originally spotted it to see both her hunk of metal and the portal gone and people were walking the streets again as if nothing had happened. It amazed her that they could cover up something like that.

"Any car….?" She drawled with a smirk.

"So long as you accept that you are now under the surveillance of Rekai seeing as you are being targeted by an odd occurrence of organized lower demons." Koenma nodded.

"I don't need protection." Kagome's smirk instantly fell.

"Don't need a car?"

She glared at him and paused, "It better be ANY car and I choose the gadgets that go inside of it, interior, color, engine, the whole works. A custom car."

"Done. Do we have a bargain?" Koenma clarified while he waggled his brows.

"Fine. I will not resist the 'protection' as soon as I get my new car." She grinned, "However, I refuse it until _I _have the keys to _my_ new _custom_ car."

"But you need it now!" Koenma balked.

"No car no protection. As soon as I get the car, I will ALLOW your protection. Till then, I'm a free woman." She grinned devilishly at the prince that just fell into her trap.

{_Oh god, she's sexy when she smirks like that….__}_ Yoko was practically panting like an overheated dog {_So deviously innocent…. I think I'm in love!}_

'_Down boy.'_ Kurama rolled his eyes, but he had to admit, this side of Kagome was very… seductively enticing.

"Guess I'll see you later, princy." She flashed a peace-sign at the screen and handed the cell to Kurama, "Looks like I'm walking."

"I'll drive you back to your place." Kurama offered, and she nodded her acceptance.

"Oi, Kurama! Don't ignore me when I'm not finished talking with you!" Koenma snapped. The cell phone seemed to buzz with the small prince's agitation as Kurama and Kagome started to walk for the parking lot down the elevator.

"I will send Botan to pick up Lady Kagome's preferences at her apartment. She will meet you there." The prince informed.

"Is that all?" Kurama sighed.

"Well I-,"

"Good." Kurama flipped the phone closed again, hanging up on the prince.

"B-Bu-But, Kagome," Botan stuttered, "Isn't an… American Mustang, not very well…. Suited for a baby?" the ice-blue haired woman was ready and waiting for Kurama and Kagome when Kagome unlocked her front door to the apartment. She magically pulled out a pen and note pad from her pink kimono eagerly as soon as she saw Kagome's agitated form enter the living room.

"Let me finish, Botin." Kagome insisted as she crossed her legs at the ankle, relaxing in her rocking chair across from where Botan and Kurama sat on the extended couch on opposite ends.

"Bo-tan" Botan corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Kagome winced, "Bad with names." She excused and then cleared her throat, "As I was saying- It WILL be an American Mustang with four doors, the back seat large enough for a baby carrier, sun roof, voice automated access so it cannot be stolen just by having someone steal the keys. Black leather seats, cruise control, digital radio, volume control on the wheel,.." and she went on and on, listing off her requirements to her dream car- the American Mustang. Sure she'd be one of the few Japanese MOTHERS to have one, but hers would be baby-sensitive, "Be sure and have it baby-proofed." She said as a side note.

"Baby-proof?" Kurama raised a brow. The requirements she listed were ridiculously thorough, and it surprised him that Kagome knew ANYTHING about automotives, but then again, she was known to surprise him continuously. Apparently, American cars were somewhat of a hobby for her. Especially this company called "Ford". She seemed to like trucks.

{_You know what they say about women who like big machines}_ Yoko smirked {_They don't settle for 'little' men. They like 'power'.}_

'_I'm sure that's what they really say, Yoko….'_ Kurama rolled his eyes while Kagome and Botan were chattering back and forth about add-ons to put on the Mustang.

"Oh, we should have Koenma sound-proof it, so the baby can sleep easily inside on car rides!" Botan chimed.

"I like the way you think Boten." Kagome grinned.

"Bo-_tan_" Botan corrected half-heartedly.

"Sorry." Kagome uttered before taking Botan's offered list of the Mustang's requirements, "Wow, I'm excited to see what it'll look like! I've only seen a real Mustang up close once when a foreigner drove down the street in one!" she sighed heavily in a dreamy way, "It was love at first glance."

"Thought you wanted a truck again." Kurama rolled his eyes, "You were babbling on and on about the one you lost to the demon all the way here."

"And WHOSE fault is THAT?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"I didn't exactly invite the rhino maniac to ram it- that was Koenma's fault." Kurama defended as he held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Humph." Kagome sat back in the plush rocking chair, "Says the guy that drives not a car, but a Harley. Why didn't you tell me you drive a motorcycle?" she pouted.

"Somehow I figured you'd ignore everything else I said after I mentioned that I own one and go day dreaming about driving it yourself." He sighed, plopping his chin down to rest in his up turned palm.

"Of course!" Kagome and Botan giggled.

'_Machine-loving woman….'_ Kurama blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Okay, now all we need is… what color do you want it?" Botan furrowed her brow, "Funny, I usually cover that first!" she giggled with Kagome. They really had good chemistry going between the two of them. They acted like old high school friends meeting up after some time apart or something.

"Hmm, how about…. Sapphire blue?" Kagome thought for a moment.

Botan tried to picture the dream car in her head with the color and grinned, "I think your kid will have all the other kiddies on the play ground jealous after they see you pick them up in this hot-stud machine!"

"It's only a 'Stud-machine' if a 'stud' drives it." No one but Kagome was surprised to suddenly find Hiei raiding Kagome's freezer searching out her stash of double-chocolate ice-cream. Once he found it, the fire demon sought out a large spoon and sat down at the booth-table on the side of the kitchen, savoring the sweet chocolaty treat.

"What are you doing with MY ice-cream?" Kagome scoffed.

"He has an incurable sweet tooth." Kurama explained and then turned to address Hiei over the back of the couch, "But really, Hiei. That is rude. She barely even knows you and yet you go raiding her kitchen the first time you're allowed in her home."

"Who says this is the first time?" Hiei quirked a taunting brow, knowing that stung at the Kitsune's ego, "Oh, is this your first time here, fox?" he smirked as he popped another large spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth while Kurama silently fumed.

"Wait, you mean you've been in my apartment before?" Kagome growled, "Stalker much?"

"Hn." Hiei shrugged, "I don't expect you to remember anything onna. You were unconscious when I brought you back a few times before erasing your memories on your bed." He glanced at Kurama, smirking as the fox caught on that he hadn't just said 'brought her home' but rather 'on her bed'. That little intended wording left the door wide open for any misunderstandings the fox would likely come up with, and hours of entertainment for Hiei to watch the self-assured fox squirm.

"That's right, you're a stalker and a mind-violator now." Kagome rolled her eyes, promptly ignoring the fire demon now, "If I find all of my double-chocolate ice-cream goodness gone tomorrow morning, there will be HELL to pay, Spiky." She threatened.

"Been there, done that." Hiei replied off-handedly with a roll of his eyes, "To threaten a real demon, onna, you gotta do better than that." the corner of his mouth quirked in a parody of a smile that held the cockiness of a challenge towards the fiery onna.

Kagome snarled in fury at him, but quickly deflated her anger when Botan stood up, "Botan?" hey! She said it right this time!

"I must be going to hand this over to Koenma if you want your new dream car to come true!" she giggled behind her hand, "Lord Koenma will get a KICK outta this!" and with that, the giggling grim-reaper summoned a portal, hopped on her suddenly appearing oar and then flew into the portal that disappeared behind her with a strange 'popping' noise.

"Is she always so bubbly?" Kagome smiled softly.

"Yes. To the point of inflicting nausea." Hiei grumbled.

"Botan is certainly the one that's optimistic all the time in our little circle-of-friends." Kurama smiled with a shrug.

"Uh-hmm," Kagome looked to her grandfather clock that stood tall in the corner of the living room when it announced with deep tones that it was nearing midnight, "Shouldn't you boys head for home about now?" she crossed her arms expectantly.

"You're under surveillance, remember?" Kurama excused, stretching his arms above his head and then proceeding to stretch out on her long couch since Botan no longer occupied it. He folded his arms behind his head and made himself so comfortable it was obvious he wasn't moving for a while.

"I _remember_ agreeing that little piece of hell would start AFTER I receive my _mustang._" She reminded him with a smirk, "So, you are not needed as of yet."

"What's the difference of a day count?" Hiei retorted mildly as he started to scrape the bottom of the ice-cream container for any scraps he might have left.

"All the difference in the world to me." Kagome insisted as she started to stand, "I insist that you leave me be for now. A deal is a deal."

"But we're demon thieves." Kurama's eyes flashed that eerie golden that sent shivers of recognition down her spine, "And thieves rarely tell the truth, so deals are worthless."

"Stop changing your eye color like that and get lost. Both of you. I mean it!" Kagome stomped her foot and pointed to the door, "NOW!"

Hiei shrugged, "Saves me the suffocation of being FORCED here." He shrugged as he started to leave.

"Good thing nobody's FORCING you to stay." Kagome snorted, not knowing why that flippant comment made her heart strings sting slightly, "And if it's so bothersome, don't bother coming back when your team actually has to." She huffed.

Hiei paused to watch her out of the corner of his eye at the door and then smirked lightly, "See you tomorrow, then, Onna."

"Gods! What is it with demons?" she wanted to pull her hair out almost, "it's KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! WRITE IT DOWN AND TAKE A PICTURE!"

She whirled violent eyes blazed with furious fire on the laughing red head that slapped a hand over his mouth to try and stifle the laughter he couldn't hold back, "That means YOU too, bud." She growled.

"Really now," Kurama stood up gracefully and was suddenly very much in her personal space. His hand tucked back a stray strand of hair that had fallen over her shoulder back behind her ear as his eyes did that weird thing that made her heart pound harder the longer he looked upon her like that, "With you getting this worked up, you could harm the baby, Kagome." He whispered, capturing her mocha gaze for a moment. His ego swelled drastically when he realized that he really did have an effect on her as she stared back at him helplessly as she lost herself for a moment in his deep emerald eyes. Thing was, however, he was just as lost in her own.

Until she snapped out of it, "I believe the door is that way." She turned him around and lightly pushed his back towards the door, withdrawing her hands from him quickly as if touching him burned her.

He looked over his shoulder at her, noting the deep blush marring her ivory skin and smiled disarmingly, "Very well, if that's what you really want."

"Oh it is." Kagome reassured.

Kurama chuckled as he made his way to the door, "Goodnight, Kagome." He said as he closed the door behind him, "Sweet dreams, love" he whispered once it was closed and he heard her lock it.

"Good night…. Kurama." Kagome whispered to the closed door.

As she got ready for bed and lifted the thin bed sheets for her to climb under, Kagome opened the window halfway to let the summer breeze filter in and help keep out the stuffy air of the hot apartment. She fell asleep relatively faster than she usually had during her pregnancy as she lightly hugged the growing lump of her stomach where she felt her child shift a little bit. The baby was getting more restless lately. She just knew tonight was going to be one of those nights where the child would make it a mission to wake up mommy for no reason, but she was content with that…. It just goes to show that she had a lively baby to look forward to. Just like Inuyasha had been….

"Inuyasha…." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her long lost love.

Hiei sat on the fire escape a few feet across from Kagome's window. It was a newly developed habit he was getting into- lounging somewhere across from her window at night. He told himself it was because if a demon attacked, he didn't want to have to RACE to her rescue- that this was more logical, but a part of him knew that was a lie…. And it would be a continuous lie for now. Hiei wouldn't think about things too deeply. When he did that, it made him no different than those with humanity in them like Kurama and Yusuke: letting their emotions control their actions. That wasn't Hiei…. Right?

"The scout has returned, brother." A husky feminine voice echoed in the dark recesses of a cave made of jewels deep within Makai, "The child has been found. It is still within the wench." She purred when she talked, but when she mentioned 'wench' her deep purr hissed through her sharp, needle point fangs as if it were poison to her tongue.

"Easy, sister." A masculine voice chided lightly, "All good things come to those who wait. Father taught us that much since the beginning."

"But if we were to take the jewel from her now, we could-," she tried but her brother cut her off harshly as he suddenly pinned her to a jeweled wall by her neck, not choking her, but getting his point across.

"If we take the jewel now, it will be dead and underdeveloped. It is not a rock now, Akita." His low voice was deadly as his ruby eyes stared into a twin set of his own, "We lie low until it's born, then help it grow like good little planters. We will give it the four souls it requires to protect it, and THEN take it as soon as it reaches the potential point of release. Taking it at any moment beforehand would be a waste and another five hundred years of waiting."

"But Kenta-," Akita pleaded.

"Do you wish to disappoint father's vengeance?" he taunted.

"…. No."

"That's a good girl sister." Kenta slowly released her and then drew her into a hug, "We will have our vengeance in blood soon enough. If we've waited five hundred years, a few more shouldn't hurt."

"I know, brother, I know." Akita sighed as she hugged her brother back. They stayed that way for only a moment before he withdrew from her.

"Have you spotted that hound dog you trapped three years ago in Ningenkai?" he asked.

Akita smirked, "Still a dog." She purred delighted, "And he's been confined in a shelter in Tokyo. Not even his own brother knows what form he has been forced into or where the hell he is."

Kenta chuckled darkly, "Inu-baka was a fool to think he could attack us alone. Now look at him. A flea-bitten mutt that howls at the moon for the one he thought he lost."

"Tragic." Akita mock-wept. Her feline ears perking to the sound of her approaching lower class demons, "Ah, Kenta- your order's just arrived." She grinned sinisterly as her brother's ruby eyes slowly traced their way along the jeweled floor to the entrance of the cave cavern. There, a bat demon held a struggling human woman in its arms. The woman was gagged and naked, ready for Kenta's feast.

"Ah, European tonight?" Kenta's pointed fangs lengthened almost like a cobra, "My favorite." He nodded for the bat demon to let the woman go. As soon as the bat did, both Akita and the crony suddenly disappeared. Kenta preferred privacy when he fed.

The woman started to try and run, but stopped at his velvety voice, "Ah-ah-ah, my pet. We don't want you running off before we're better acquainted now, do we." Kenta stalked the suddenly still woman. As soon as her eyes even glanced across his, she was under his control in a trance. It was something both twins had in common- with Kenta, it took the opposite sex only a look at him to be under his trance. For Akita, a male must catch only the slightest whiff of her scent to compel them. It was one of the many talents their father had given them.

Kenta had no trouble attracting a woman's eye- demon or otherwise. He was very handsome with his dark brown hair combed back and flaring behind him, two golden-ringed earrings in his left ear and his darkly tanned skin that made his ruby eyes seem all the more seductive. He was a dark-skinned vampire almost.

And this woman was his latest victim. He never chased his food, he loved having complete control and having them forced to meet their doom by coming to him, "Come here," he crooked a finger of beckoning, and the girl followed with wide, dilated eyes. He let his victims stay conscious in thought, but not in control of their body so he could sense their terror and hear their horrified thoughts that sent him to pleasure like no other when he took them. His fangs glinted and sharpened painfully almost as he felt his body get hard at the thought of her screams.

When she was close enough to touch him, he had her wrap her arms around him and bare her throat to him while he greedily raked his clawed hands roughly over her softly curved body, squeezing and kneading harshly enough to make her cry out as his claws drew blood carelessly. His tongue bathed her neck to prepare the artery there as his free hand unzipped his pants to free himself.

"!"

Akita's cat like ears flattened to her golden hair that was cut short and waved wildly around her tanned face, framing her ruby eyes. She smirked as she heard the agonized screams of the woman, she could tell her brother was getting a bit rough- that had to be a double penetration if the woman was still alive and her screams were coming out broken somewhat. He certainly was frisky tonight.

"Brother dear. When will you learn not to play with your food?" she shivered, once again glad that only HE inherited the need to feed on human female blood. She could eat whatever she wanted, and that tended to run to human hearts, sea food, and Mexican. She stretched out her lithe form, growing tired of all the noises her brother was making echo throughout the cave.

"I'm going out for my own fun." Akita flicked her white leopard spotted tail back and forth languidly in time to her seductive strut. She could use a good rut that night, just as her brother was partaking. A feline like her never went without a partner for long, after all. She grinned as she began her own hunt.

A/N- is it sad that this plot still has me wrapped up in it but I can't remember EXACTLY where I was going with this a year ago? Lol don't worry, my muse is working on it vigorously, just trying to remember all of the twists and surprises I wanted to put into it, since I remember what a brilliant plan it was! Lol

School year is just around the corner, doesn't matter if your high school or college, its coming… hopefully I'll be enrolled in at least a Community College…. (sweat drop) if you pray, please do for me? Lol

Review responses:

-merlyn1382- Yes, Hiei CAN smile when he's not killing anything…. But that was a rare moment lol and I enjoy writing Youko as spastic as I do in this fic! Lol I know he was a serious character, but come on! He was a KITSUNE THEIF! We kitsune don't stay serious for long. We love games too much!

-SuicidalxDolly- Thanks for the love! Hopefully I can continue to make this fic worth your while, ne? lol

-Silver Apple- yes, the silver furred/tongued devil is awake! Hahaha I love the plant too. Kurama didn't seem the exact CAT type person so I improvised with inspiration from another of my favorite fics.

-Cristiline Ice- I always love making people laugh! You made my day for me to know I could get ya to laugh with my writing ^_^ thankies!

-Cosmic-lover- Youko is Youko! He's the EPITOME of lust! Haha! The fact that he's already got an interest in our little Kagome is just a case in point of his lusty tendancies, but he doesn't know just HOW bad he's got the hots for her just yet (evil grin). Kurama is smart to have the plant instead of a cat then, huh? Saves a lot of time and money in these hard times! XDD- Hiei? Attraction? (looks away discretely) I have no idea what you mean…. (AkA…. He will kill me if I admit it….)

-Dreaming-endlessly- I love your icon pic! AND I DO LOVE YOUR STORY TOO! (forgot to review it just yet. ((slaps own hand)) bad dessy! I will review it after I read it AGAIN!) it's a shame you don't have intrest in it anymore. It was getting a good plot going! I hope it wont take half a year to rev this one back up (sweat drop) I'm going to watch Inuyasha and Yu Yu hakusho and get obsessed again so it won't happen as bad. Hehe

-fringeperson- You're wild guess would be correct my friend! Granny is a smart old birdie she is! Haha! I'm so happy you're enjoying this! Even THOROUGHLY you said! Awwww! (acts bashful) you make me blush! Haha!

-Dessy-san


End file.
